


Renaissance du lotus

by Hasu05



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasu05/pseuds/Hasu05
Summary: Hasu, une mystérieuse jeune femme, est trouvée errante et amnésique dans le Rukongai par deux shinigamis. Son arrivée se déroule 30 ans environ avant l'arrivée de Kurosaki Ichigo à la Soul Society. Ayant des prédispositions au combat elle sera intégrée au Gotei 13 où elle surprendra ses compères par ses progressions fulgurantes. La shinigami évoluera parmi les divisions de la cour, se liant d'amitié avec d'autres shinigamis. Mais Hasu ignore que certains connaissent très bien son identité ainsi que son passé, observant dans l'ombre la voie qu'elle choisira en tant que shinigami. Concernant le personnage, Hasu est une femme combative, sensible, espiègle mais peut se montrer enfantin et assez soupe au lait... La jeune femme a de drôles de lobbies, notamment elle rédige une rubrique "nature" pour le Magazine du Seireitei qui à du succès auprès des enfants du Rukongai.





	1. Errance

  


Une jeune femme marchait sans but dans la neige épaisse, errant à travers une plaine balayée par un vent glacial. Elle était pieds nus, vêtu d’une robe blanche déchirée au niveau des genoux. Qui était-elle ? Elle l’ignorait, elle se sentait comme une coquille vide. La femme trébucha et tomba lourdement dans la neige. Rampant sur le sol complètement désorientée, elle arriva sur une surface d’eau gelée, où elle contempla son visage. Sa peau était très pâle, sûrement à cause du froid qui lui gelait la peau. Elle observa ses yeux verts et sa longue chevelure de feu. L’âme errante eut du mal à se reconnaître dans le reflet et finit par s’y faire quand elle comprit qu’il reflétait le moindre de ses mouvements.

C’est alors qu’elle se releva et continua sa marche dans une direction hasardeuse. La femme était piégée dans une tempête de neige, il lui était impossible de voir à plus de 4 mètres devant elle. Au bout de longues minutes de marche, elle arriva face à une cabane abandonnée où elle décida de s’y reposer. Le lieu était insalubre, elle n’eut aucune difficulté à forcer la porte, le cabanon était totalement vide mais au moins elle serait protégée du vent. La jeune femme se laissa glisser sur le sol poussiéreux et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, complètement épuisée par cette journée dans le froid.

Le soleil du matin la réveilla, elle s’assit et tendit l’oreille. Elle n’entendait plus aucun bruit, la tempête semblait s’être calmée. Son ventre grogna bruyamment, mais elle n’avait rien à se mettre sous la dent, elle devait trouver de quoi manger si elle voulait s’en sortir. Malgré cela elle se leva, ses jambes tremblaient à cause de la fatigue. La femme ouvrit la porte et fut aveuglée par la lumière du soleil. Elle avança les yeux plissés car le soleil se reflétait sur la neige et l’aveuglait encore plus.

Elle continua sa marche, en quête de nourriture mais fut interrompue par un hurlement qui lui glaça le sang. Le sol se mit à trembler sous ses pieds, la chose semblait s’approcher, la jeune femme était paralysée par la peur et son cœur battait à la chamade. Tout s’accéléra, elle se sentit projetée contre la neige et sa tête heurta un rocher. Lorsqu’elle ouvrir les yeux elle sentit son sang couler le long de son crâne. L’âme errante voyait floue, mais elle s’efforça de lever la tête pour comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer. Elle vit un énorme monstre, possédant un masque blanc sur le visage et un trou dans la poitrine. La peur l’envahit de nouveau, elle savait qu’il allait la tuer, elle tenta de crier mais n’y parvint pas.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda la voix d’un inconnue.

La femme tourna lentement la tête en sa direction, c’était un jeune homme avec des cheveux en bataille et possédant des cicatrices sur l’œil gauche. Il portait un uniforme noir de combat ainsi qu’un sabre à la main. Un instant elle crut se souvenir de quelque chose en voyant la tenue de l’inconnu. Elle n’eut pas le temps de répondre à sa question, le monstre chargea l’homme en hurlant. Celui-ci se retourna et son katana siffla dans l’air. La bête fut littéralement découpée en deux, se décomposant totalement. L’homme se tourna à nouveau vers l’âme errante, sa mine reflétait son inquiétude, sûrement à cause de l’état catastrophique de la jeune femme.

\- Tu es blessée à la tête. Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il à nouveau

\- Oui répondit-elle d’une voix rauque.

A sa plus grande surprise elle arrivait à parler, c’était automatique comme si ses souvenirs refaisaient surfaces.

\- Quelle était cette chose ? demanda la jeune femme à son tour.

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil comme si pour lui la réponse semblait évidente.

\- C’était un hollow, un monstre qui dévore les âmes errantes. C’est le rôle des shinigami de s’en débarrasser et…

\- Shinigami ? coupa-t-elle.

La réaction de celui-ci la surprit, il semblait sur le qui-vive, il devait penser qu’elle représentait une menace.

\- Et toi qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il d’un ton méfiant.

\- Hasu… murmura-t-elle

La jeune femme se surprit, elle croyait avoir complètement perdue la mémoire mais se souvenait quand même de son nom.

\- Es-tu un shinigami ? Ou bien un civil ?

\- Je n’en sais rien… Où sommes-nous ?

\- Ici tu es à la Soul Society.

Hasu ne comprenait rien à ce qu’il lui racontait, tous ces mots qu’il lui sortait alors qu’elle ignorait leur signification… L’homme ramassa quelque chose dans la neige et toisa encore la jeune femme avec méfiance, c’était un sabre qui était étrangement familier à la jeune femme.

\- Et ce zanpakutô c’est à toi ? Tu es sûr de ne pas me cacher quelque chose ? demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Arrête Hisagi, tu vois bien que cette femme est désorientée, intervint un autre homme.

Hasu observa avec curiosité le nouveau venu qui portait le même uniforme que son collègue. L’homme aux cheveux blonds et au regard d’azur s’accroupit face à elle et observait sa blessure. Lorsqu’il leva sa main la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais soigner ta blessure, la rassura-t-il avec bienveillance, je m’appelle Izuru Kira et voici mon ami Hisagi. Il peut paraître froid mais il n’est pas méchant !

Hasu se laissa faire, la douleur tiraillait son crâne et son ventre se manifestait encore bruyamment. Elle fit mine de ne rien laisser paraître, Kira lui demanda curieux:

\- Tu es capable de ressentir la faim ?

\- Oui, répondit timidement Hasu.

\- Cela signifie que tu es capable de ressentir et utiliser le réatsu… Il est à toi ce sabre ?

Hasu jeta un regard hésitant à Hisagi, qui semblait plus détendue en présence son ami, elle fixa longuement le sabre, incrédule. Même si elle ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu’il se passait, ce « zanpakutô » comme l’avait appelé Kira semblait bien lui appartenir.

\- Je crois que oui ? répondit-elle peu convaincue.

\- Tu viens d’où ? demanda Kira

\- Je suis désolée, mais je n’ai aucun souvenir qui remonte plus loin qu’hier, répondit-elle sincèrement.

Les deux hommes ne captèrent aucun mensonge dans la voix de la jeune femme qui semblait vraiment perdue. Ils se toisèrent en silence, l’air de dire « on fait quoi d’elle maintenant ? ». Avec l’énergie spirituelle qu’Hasu dégageait naturellement, elle risquait d’attirer d’autres hollows et de toute évidence elle n’avait nulle part où aller. Hisagi demanda à s’entretenir en privée avec son amie, la jeune femme était effrayée à l’idée qu’ils cherchent à lui faire du mal, elle les scrutait discrètement, prête à fuir au moindre signe.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant Kira ? On ne peut pas la laisser là, mais on ne peut pas non plus débarquer comme ça dans le Gotei 13 avec une parfaite inconnue.

\- Et bien… répondit-il pensif, peut-être pouvons-nous établir un campement et envoyer un Jigokuchô pour expliquer la situation à nos capitaines et attendre des ordres du Gotei 13 sur cette situation ?

\- Elle est plutôt mignonne non ? demanda soudain Hisagi avec un sourire.

Le rouge monta jusqu’aux oreilles de Kira, il est vrai qu’Hasu avait un très beau visage, il rétorqua à mi-mots pour qu’elle ne l’entende pas :

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Tu crois que c’est le moment de batifoler Hisagi ? Je te rappelle qu’on est en mission là et n’essaie pas de profiter de la situation!

\- Oh ça va je rigolais ! Tu es vraiment trop sérieux des fois Kira… répondit Hisagi blasé.

Un papillon noir passa soudain sous les yeux émerveillés d’Hasu, il se posa sur la main de Kira, elle s’exclama soudain:

\- C’est quoi ?!

\- C’est un Jigokuchô, ils servent aux shinigamis pour les guider ou communiquer entre eux, répondit Kira avec un sourire, nous allons prévenir nos supérieurs pour savoir ce qu’on peut faire pour te venir en aide. Je vais monter un campement pour se reposer et que tu puisses reprendre des forces en attendant.

Le shinigami sortit du manche de son kimono un petit boitier noir qu’il laissa tomber dans la neige, un nuage de fumée se forma et une tente apparue soudainement. Hasu regarda Kira effarée, se demandant bien c’était quoi cette sorcellerie, il capta son regard et lui dit :

\- C’est une invention du Centre de Recherche et de Développement, pratique hein ?

Les shinigamis et Hasu s’installèrent dans la tente pour se mettre à l’abri. La jeune femme était surprise, tout le confort y était, elle se demanda bien ce que pouvait être ce bureau de développement dont parlait Kira. Ils mangèrent tranquillement ensemble, elle savoura son repas en fermant les yeux, même si ce n’était que des portions militaires elle les apprécia grandement. Hasu réalisa soudain qu’elle n’avait même pas remercié Hisagi alors qu’il lui avait quand même « juste »sauvé la vie.

\- Hisagi, je te remercie de m’avoir sauvé et toi Kira de m’avoir soigné. Vous ne me connaissez pas et pourtant vous êtes venu m’aider, ça me touche, dit-elle d’une voix douce.

Hisagi la remercie de son compliment, bombant le torse et se ventant de ses qualités de shinigami. Kira dit à la jeune femme avec un sourire narquois pour embêter son ami :

\- Ne fais pas trop de compliments à Hisagi, sinon il prend rapidement la grosse tête…

Hasu ne put retenir son rire, elle fut vite suivie des deux shinigamis qui appréciaient grandement sa compagnie. La soirée de déroulera dans la bonne humeur et la jeune femme finit par s’écrouler de fatigue. Hisagi se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais Hisagi ? lui demanda Kira

\- Je vais commencer à monter la garde, tu sens le réatsu qu’elle dégage ? J’ai peur que d’autres hollows nous surprennent dans la nuit. Reposes-toi et tu prendras la relève tout à l’heure.

\- C’est vrai qu’elle n’a pas l’air de contrôler du tout son énergie spirituelle, souffla Kira, j’ai l’impression qu’Hasu n’est pas une simple âme errante…

\- Ouai… renchérit Hisagi, je pense qu’avec un peu d’aide elle peut devenir une shinigami plutôt douée. Allez j’y vais !


	2. Bourgeon

Hasu sombrait dans l’inconscience, l’obscurité la recouvrant peu à peu. Etait-elle en train de mourir ? C’est alors qu’elle aperçut une vive source lumineuse, automatiquement ses pas la menèrent dans sa direction et elle se retrouva dans un nouveau paysage. La jeune femme était au bord d’un lac, il faisait très beau et de magnifiques fleurs de lotus recouvraient la surface. Ils étaient d’une couleur rouge vive, comme sa chevelure. Tout était calme jusqu’à ce qu’un rugissement déchire le ciel. Un dragon noir, imposant, se posa lourdement sur l’ilot au milieu du lac, faisant trembler le sol. Son regard jaune perçant était posé sur la jeune femme, bizarrement elle ne ressentit aucune peur, le dragon ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire du mal.

\- Mon…. nom… Jugo….. dit le dragon

Hasu ne comprit aucune de ces paroles, elle n’entendit pas son nom et crut avoir des problèmes auditifs.

\- Comment t’appelles-tu ? demanda-t-elle en hurlant.

\- ….nom…. Ju…. dit-il à nouveau sans qu’elle ne comprenne.

Elle voulut poser une nouvelle fois la question mais une force l’attira en arrière et Hasu se retrouva à nouveau dans l’obscurité.

\- Elle fait une poussée de fièvre ! Qu’est-ce que je fais capitaine ? cria une voix féminine.

\- Va chercher une compresse, Isane, cela devrait calmer un peu sa fièvre.

Hasu se réveilla en sursaut, au contact froid de la serviette et étouffa un cri de terreur.

\- Elle s’est réveillée ! cria à nouveau Isane.

L’âme errante la fixa d’un air effaré, sa mémoire lui revint, les images du combat contre le hollow et la rencontre avec les shinigamis. Où était-elle ? Où était passé Kira et Hisagi ?! Puis elle pensa au mystérieux dragon de ses songes qui avait tenté de lui parler, qui était-ce ? Elle reporta son intention sur la femme du nom d’Isane, elle était très grande et avait des cheveux gris souris, malgré son jeune âge. L’autre femme dont elle ignorait son nom, avait un visage calme et souriant, ses longs cheveux noirs s’enroulaient en une natte sur sa poitrine.

\- N’ai pas peur, mon nom est Unohana Retsu et ici tu es au Seireitei. Je suis le capitaine de la 4ème division, tu as perdu connaissance, et nous t’avons soigné moi et mon lieutenant, dit-elle en désignant Isane.

\- Hisagi et Kira t’ont trouvé dans les plaines enneigées, apparemment tu es amnésique. On sait juste que tu t’appelles Hasu, dit calmement la lieutenant.

\- C’est ce que je leur ai dit en effet, répondit-elle.

Perdu connaissance ? S’interrogea Hasu. Sûrement que la marche dans la tempête de neige avait fait plus de dégâts que ce qu’elle pensait. Après un moment de concentration, elle se rendit compte qu’elle pouvait ressentir une source d’énergie émaner des gens.

\- Quelle est cette énergie que je ressens ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C’est le réatsu des âmes vivant dans le gotei 13, apparemment tu es capable de les ressentir, répondit Isane.

Hasu descendit du lit, se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et observa le Seireitei. Il y avait beaucoup de bâtiments blancs à tuiles orange, plus loin elle aperçut une colline avec un énorme pic rocheux vertical. Elle resta admirative face au paysage, c’était immense, il devait être facile de se perdre dans ces innombrables allées.

\- Alors c’est elle la mystérieuse jeune femme sans passé ? demanda une voix masculine.

Hasu se tourna brusquement, faisant face à l’étranger. Il portait un manteau blanc comme le capitaine Unohana et il la toisa avec un sourire faussement amical.

\- J’ai entendu la nouvelle et la curiosité m’a poussé jusqu’ici. Je ne me suis pas présenté, mon nom est Ichimaru Gin, capitaine de la 3ème division, enchanté.

Elle remarqua qu’il souriait sans cesse, il avait l’air sympathique, pourtant une petite voix au fond d’elle lui disait de se méfier de cet homme. Hasu tourna son regard sur le jeune homme qui se tenait derrière Gin, elle sourit quand elle reconnut Kira. Le lieutenant sourit timidement en retour et dit d’une voix un peu tremblante :

\- Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux, tu nous as fait peur quand on n’a pas réussi à te réveiller…

\- Je suis désolée, répondit sincèrement Hasu, tu es donc lieutenant de la 3ème division ?

\- Oui ! Et Hisagi est lieutenant de la 9ème division !

\- Je vais devenir quoi du coup ? s’interrogea Hasu, légèrement inquiète.

Unohana s’approcha de la jeune femme, avec un uniforme de shinigami dans les mains, le lui tendit avec un sourire ainsi que son sabre qu’Hisagi avait retrouvé dans la neige.

\- Le capitaine commandant Yamato a eu vent de ton arrivé, en vue de tes potentielles capacités et de ta situation il accepte exceptionnellement de t’intégrer au Gotei 13. D’ailleurs les capitaines vont se réunir pour décider de quelle division tu vas intégrer, on doit y aller. Tu n’as qu’à rejoindre les lieutenants avec Kira et Isane en attendant la décision, si tu te sens assez en forme, lui dit-elle avec bienveillance.

Hasu ne comprenait pas trop de quelles capacités elle pouvait bien parler, elle était juste une fille paumée qui ne savait même pas qui elle était. Le capitaine Uhonana quitta la chambre en compagnie de Gin, Isane poussa gentiment Kira hors de chambre, disant à Hasu :

\- On va t’attendre dans le couloir pendant que tu te changes !

Hasu enfila le vêtement de shinigami, puis s’observa dans la glace, pensive, bizarrement elle eut l’impression que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle le portait. Elle rejoignit les autres aux pas de courses, la jeune femme se sentait légèrement mal à l’aise à l’idée de rencontrer d’autres lieutenants.

\- Tu es sûr que tu te sens en état de nous suivre ? lui demanda Kira légèrement inquiet.

\- Un peu fatiguée, mais ça va, la rassura Hasu.

Les trois shinigamis arrivèrent dans une pièce, Hasu ne s’attendait pas à tomber sur autant de monde, elle se ratatina sur place et se sentie soudain oppressée par l’énergie spirituelles qu’ils dégageaient tous. Hisagi vint immédiatement à sa rencontre avec un sourire et la salua, en compagnie de deux femmes. L’une d’elle, une rousse avec un décolleté plongeant, se jeta sur Hasu avec grand enthousiasme.

\- Salut, dit-elle avec une voix chantante, mon nom est Rankigu Matsumoto ! Tu es si mignonne, les garçons avaient raison ! Bienvenue !

Les garçons avaient raison ? pensa Hasu très gênée et intimidée par le caractère rentre-dedans de Matsumoto. L’autre jeune femme, souriante et frêle, se présenta sous le nom de Momo Hinamori. Hisagi en profita pour s’éclipser avec Kira, afin de rejoindre un groupe de trois hommes qui discutaient.

\- J’échangeais avec mon capitaine avant la réunion vous êtes au courant ? dit Hisagi avec un large sourire.

\- De quoi tu parles ? l’interrogea Kira, blasé.

\- Ce n’est pas une intégration de division ordinaire, mon capitaine m’a dit qu’Hasu sera confiée au lieutenant de sa future division, pour l’entraîner et dévoiler ses capacités. Etant donné qu’elle ne va pas passer par la case de l’académie… dit-il avec un air rêveur.

\- Sérieusement ?! s’exclama un lieutenant grassouillet.

\- Ohé Omeada, tu rêves ! Cette fille est trop bien pour toi et elle ne risque pas de s’améliorer avec toi comme professeur, railla un autre lieutenant aux cheveux sombres.

\- La ferme Kaien ! Tu me sous estimes au combat ? Contrairement à toi je suis riche et ça plaît aux filles, rétorqua Omeada.

Le dénommé Kaien éclata de rire, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, décidemment cet homme n’était pas du genre discret. Kira regarda ses compères en soupirant devant leur manque de sérieux. Kaien se dirigea vers Hasu et lui tendit la main en s’exclamant d’une voix forte et claire:

\- Yo ! Mon nom est Kaien Shiba, lieutenant de la 13ème division, enchanté !

\- Salut, répondit une Hasu décontractée face à la l’énergie positive de cet homme.

\- Salut ? dit Kaien interloqué, tu t’adresses à un lieutenant tu sais ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles tu n’es pas mon supérieur, rétorqua la jeune femme avec un léger sourire. Je suis Hasu, enchanté également.

Les autres lieutenants observèrent Hasu, surprirent, aux premiers abords elle ne semblait pas aussi taquine. Kaien éclata à nouveau de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune femme en s’exclamant :

\- T’as du culot toi ! Je t’aime bien ! Tu ne veux pas intégrer notre division ?

Hasu eut un faible rire, elle trouvait le lieutenant très sympathique, il dégageait vraiment la gentillesse. De plus ça n’avait pas l’air d’être un homme à tourner autour du pot et ça elle appréciait, les formalités agaçaient Hasu. Elle lui répondit en haussant les épaules qu’elle ne pouvait pas choisir malheureusement. A ce moment-là un capitaine entra dans la pièce, l’homme semblait extrêmement âgé et tous les lieutenants s’inclinèrent en sa présence, Hasu les imita.

\- Relève la tête, jeune fille, lui demanda le capitaine.

Hasu s’exécuta et sous le regard intense du vieil homme elle se sentait vraiment toute petite, comme un minuscule bourgeon. Il dit d’un ton sévère :

\- C’est assez rare qu’on intègre ainsi des gens dans le Gotei 13, mais bon ce n’est pas une obligation de passer par l’académie que j’ai créé. Afin que tu puisses être entraînée efficacement sur l’apprentissage du Kidô et du sabre, il a été décidé, avec les autres capitaines, que tu intègres la 3ème division. Ainsi tu seras sous la responsabilité du lieutenant Kira Izuru.

Le lieutenant sentit soudain le regard assassin de ses collègues masculins, il se demanda s’il devait se réjouir ou si ce n’était pas plutôt un cadeau empoisonné du capitaine Yamato.

\- Si tu commets la moindre bavure ou le moindre crime, Kira devra se justifier de ses manquements, continua Yamato, je vous laisse.

\- Je le savais, pensa Kira horrifié.

Le jeune homme devint tout blanc, Hasu arriva auprès de lui le sourire aux lèvres, contente d’être sous l’aile de Kira, qui s’était montré très gentil avec elle. Elle remarqua son malaise, elle posa sa main sur l’épaule du shinigami, lui dit, levant le pouce et essayant d’être le plus convaincante possible :

\- Ne t’inquiète pas je t’écouterais et ferais en sorte de ne pas commettre d’erreur ! Je te le promets !

Le lieutenant la toisa légèrement blasé, allait-elle vraiment suivre sérieusement ses conseils ? Pensif, il ne put s’empêcher de se dire que la compagnie d’Hasu ne serait sûrement pas désagréable. Il se mit soudain à rougir, gêné d’avoir ne serait-ce que pensé à ça, ce n’était pas sérieux de profiter de la situation se dit-il.

\- Bien, dit-il avec un soupir, pour aujourd’hui je vais te présenter les quartiers de notre division et t’expliquer les différentes règles hiérarchiques que tu dois respecter en tant qu’officier.

Il croisa les bras, se demandant bien ce qu’il allait gagner à faire la nounou pour la jeune femme… Hasu qui lit dans ses pensées lui dit avec un clin d’œil:

\- Merci à toi d’accepter de m’entraîner à devenir une shinigami ! En échange je t’apporterais le thé tous les jours et on le prendra ensemble !

\- Tu… tu n’es pas obligée voyons ! répondit Kira qui devint rouge tomate cette fois.

Ses camarades plus loin, pouffaient de rire, ils savaient que Kira était un garçon extrêmement timide et s’amusaient à le voir perdre tous ses moyens face à Hasu… Le lieutenant l’invita à le suivre et l’amena dans sa division afin de la préparer à sa nouvelle vie en tant que shinigami.


	3. Entrainement

Le lendemain matin, pendant qu’elle se préparait, Hasu se remémorait les conseils de son lieutenant. La shinigami pouffa de rire, même si au début Kira s’était montré timide, il avait vite pris à cœur son rôle d’instructeur. En fait, il avait vraiment un côté professeur je-sais-tout. La jeune femme se rendit dans les cuisines pour préparer du thé, dans le but de l’amener à Kira et le soudoyer de commencer l’entrainement au sabre. Hasu trépignait sur place de pouvoir apprendre à utiliser correctement son zanpakutô. Plateau à la main, elle toqua à la porte du bureau de son lieutenant qui l’invita à rentrer.

\- Une tasse de thé ? interrogea Hasu avec sourire espiègle.

\- Tu étais sérieuse hier ? s’exclama Kira, qui manqua tomber de sa chaise.

Hasu toisa son lieutenant avec un air ahuri, l’air de dire « bah oui pourquoi? ». Il accepta sa proposition en balbutiant, Hasu le taquina en lui disant :

\- J’ai bien l’intention de venir avec le thé tous les jours, alors détends toi et ne soit pas aussi gêné ! Je ne vais pas te manger, tu es trop maigre à mon goût!

La blague de la shinigami eut l’effet de détendre Kira qui laissa échapper un petit rire et attrapa son thé. Le jeune homme, tout penaud, était intimidé par le fort caractère d’Hasu et ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire sans paraître ridicule. Elle remarqua la timidité évidente de son collègue.

\- Tu sais avec la mission qui t’as été confié on risque de se retrouver souvent fourré ensemble. Ne sois pas trop formel avec moi s’il te plaît, ne te prends pas la tête et soyons amis d’accord ? demanda Hasu avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Entendu, répondit le lieutenant avec un faible sourire.

Buvant son thé, il observa sa collègue du coin de l’œil, Kira n’imaginait pas que la jeune femme voudrait être son ami, lui qui avait plutôt tendance à être introverti et rester dans son coin. Hasu ne put contenir plus longtemps son impatience et lui demanda avec enthousiasme:

\- Alors ? Que fait-on aujourd’hui ?

Le sourire de Kira s’élargit, décidément la shinigami était vraiment de nature impatiente, à certains moments il trouvait ses réactions enfantines.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire toi ?

\- L’entraînement au sabre ! répondit immédiatement Hasu.

\- Tu ne passes pas par 4 chemins toi… Tu es du genre combatif on dirait… Bien ! Finissons notre thé et on se rendra au terrain d’entraînement après.

Hasu remercia chaleureusement son lieutenant. Plus tard les shinigamis allèrent à l’extérieur, Kira capta une pointe de déception dans le regard de la jeune femme lorsqu’il lui donna un sabre en bois.

\- C’est un bokûto, tu ne pensais quand même pas qu’on allait commencer directement par des zanpakutô ? dit-il taquin, je ne tiens pas à te blesser par inadvertance… Je vais t’expliquer les mouvements de bases.

La shinigami écouta attentivement son lieutenant, une fois la leçon terminée, ils commencèrent par la pratique. Dès le premier coup Hasu perdit de main son sabre, à cause de la puissance de frappe de son adversaire. Elle grimaça de douleur, elle n’avait pas assez bien tenue sa garde… Kira la repris et dès les prochains coups la shinigami s’améliora et parvint rapidement à bloquer les attaques du lieutenant. Ensuite il l’invita à l’attaquer à son tour et Kira fut satisfait par la force de frappe et la rapidité d’Hasu. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes le lieutenant s’exclama :

\- Ce n’est franchement pas mal pour un début ! Tu t’améliores vite !

Kira avait raison, plus l’entraînement avançait, plus Hasu avait l’impression que des vieux réflexes lui revenaient en mémoire. Cela la perturbait un petit peu, elle était presque sûr que ce n’était pas un hasard si elle était apparue avec un zanpakutô.

\- Maintenant je te propose à ce qu’on se batte en duel, continua Kira, histoire de voir de quoi tu es capable. On va voir si tu arrives à me toucher avec ton sabre !

\- Défie relevée, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle, je gagne quoi si j’y arrive ?

\- Hein ? On n’est pas obliger de parier non ? répondit Kira surprit.

\- Alleeeez ce n’est pas drôle sinon ! Tu as peur de perdre ou quoi ?

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du lieutenant, il rétorqua :

\- Moi perdre contre une bleue ? Et si on pariait le repas de ce midi ?

Hasu accepta d’un mouvement de tête. Les shinigamis échangèrent les premiers coups, Hasu sentait que Kira se retenait contre elle pour éviter de trop la malmener. Cela eut le don de l’agacer, elle ne voulait pas se faire ménager juste parce que c’était une femme, ce n’est pas comme ça qu’elle deviendrait plus forte.

\- Eh Kira ! Ne retiens pas tes coups pour moi s’il te plaît ! cria-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il, légèrement gêné à l’idée de la blesser.

\- Oui ! répondit-elle avec détermination.

A peine elle eut terminé sa phrase qu’elle finit face contre terre, c’est là qu’elle réalisa le fossé qui la séparait avec son lieutenant… Le combat s’enchaîna, Hasu n’arrivait pas à percer la défense de son adversaire et ne trouvait aucune faille. Kira n’arrêtait pas de l’envoyer au sol, la shinigami essoufflée, réfléchissait à un moyen de l’atteindre. Une idée lui vint et un sourire sadique, que son lieutenant ne pouvait pas voir, se lisait sur son visage. La jeune femme resta à terre, faisant mine de ne plus pouvoir se relever. Kira, pensant la shinigami arrivée au bout de ses forces, baissa sa garde et s’approcha d’elle.

\- Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé j’y suis peut-être allé un peu trop fort… demanda-t-il inquiet.

Tout se passa très vite, Hasu profita de son inattention pour lui envoyer une poignée de sable au visage. Kira, aveuglé, n’eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait, il se retrouva projeté à son tour au sol. Lorsqu’il parvint à retirer le sable de ses yeux, il vit face à lui une Hasu toute fière, son sabre contre l’épaule. Les shinigamis n’avaient pas remarqué que plus loin, Hisagi observait discrètement leur combat.

\- J’ai gagné ! s’exclama-t-elle folle de joie.

\- Pas mal…. Tu as tiré parti de ton environnement pour me tendre un piège. C’était une bonne technique, pour retourner la situation dans un combat, mais tu ne peux l’utiliser qu’une fois et sur un adversaire pas attentif. J’ai baissé ma garde, je ferais attention à ne pas te sous-estimer la prochaine fois, dit Kira avec humilité.

\- C’était vraiment bien joué Hasu ! intervint Hisagi.

\- Hisagi, tu étais là ? s’exclama son ami.

\- Elle t’a bien eut la nouvelle, taquina-t-il

Kira soupira, il venait de se ridiculiser face à son ami et la nouvelle recrue. Les progressions que la jeune femme avait fait en une séance était fulgurantes, Hasu n‘était pas la seule à penser qu’elle avait été une combattante avant sa perte de mémoire. Elle tapota sur l’épaule de son lieutenant, lui rappelant qu’il avait perdu le pari et qu’il devait l’inviter à manger ce midi. Hisagi toisa son ami avec petit sourire, il se pencha vers lui et murmura à moitié mort de rire :

\- Alors comme ça on drague les nouvelles hein ?

\- Ce…Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois ! rétorqua Kira qui vira au rouge.

Mais quelle réputation il allait se faire à cause de son ami, qui avait tendance à trop parler? Ne put s’empêcher de se demander le lieutenant. Quand il avait fait ce pari avec Hasu il n’imaginait pas une seule seconde qu’il pouvait le perdre…

\- Eh Hisagi, ça te dirais de manger avec nous ? demanda innocemment Hasu.

Kira saisit cette chance, si Hisagi venait, cela n’aurait plus l’air d’un repas en tête à tête avec son élève. Il capta le regard suppliant de son ami et compris immédiatement. Même si Hisagi aurait apprécié dîner en compagnie d’une si charmante jeune femme, il répondit :

\- Je suis désolé, j’ai un empêchement ce soir, une autre fois !

Le lieutenant d’Hasu se décomposa sur place, Hisagi lui murmura :

\- Désolé mon gars, mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à être moins timide !

\- Tu n’avais rien de prévu n’est-ce pas ? demanda Kira blasé.

\- Exactement !

Hisagi abandonna son ami en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée, à ce moment-là le ventre d’Hasu décida de se manifester bruyamment. La shinigami embarrassée, s’excusa auprès de son lieutenant qui l’avait entendu. Celui-ci, aussi gêné que son élève, lui répondit en balbutiant, les joues légèrement rosées :

\- Ce n’est rien, moi aussi l’entraînement m’a ouvert l’appétit. Et si on allait manger maintenant ? Je dois honorer ma promesse.

Les deux shinigamis déambulèrent dans les allées du Seireitei, afin de trouver un endroit où se restaurer. Kira remarqua que beaucoup d’hommes se retournaient et murmuraient à leur passage, enfin plutôt au passage d’Hasu, son élégance ne passait pas inaperçu. Il observa son élève, la jeune femme se baladait insouciante, elle ne semblait pas s’en être rendue compte. Sur le chemin du restaurant, Kira s’éloigna quelques minutes pour discuter avec un officier de sa division. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’un groupe d’hommes de la 11ème division accoste Hasu. Au début la jeune femme se contenta de leur répondre non poliment à leurs invitations, mais les trois hommes étaient de plus en plus instants et lourds. Kira toisa la scène de loin avec hésitation, il ne savait pas si Hasu voulait ou non qu’il intervienne. Il ne serait pas toujours là pour la défendre des gens mal intentionnés, le lieutenant se dit qu’il allait voir comment elle se débrouillait avant de chasser les malvenus. L’un des officiers qui semblait le plus costaud, agrippa la jeune femme par la taille en ricanant :

\- Allez ne fais pas ta timide ! Viens avec nous on va bien prendre soins de toi !

Une détonation éclata, Hasu avait décroché un violent coup de poing en plein visage du shinigami, sous le regard effaré de Kira qui n’avait même pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. L’homme fut projeté par la force de la jeune femme. Les shinigamis commencèrent à s’énerver face à la réaction d’Hasu, celui au sol tenta de se relever en jurant, mais elle l’aplatit comme un crêpe en enchainant des violents coups de talons, sous le regard subjugué des shinigamis alentours. L’homme implorait son pardon, mais cela n’empêcha pas Hasu de continuer à le frapper en le toisant froidement. Son lieutenant resta figé de peur face à la violence insoupçonnée de son élève… Elle finit par laisser le malvenu tranquille et ses deux amis n’osèrent pas décrocher le moindre mot

\- Bon on va manger ou quoi ? dit Hasu avec détachement, comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

\- Effrayant… pensa Kira.

Au moins maintenant il était sûr que la jeune femme pouvait se débrouiller seule face aux hommes. Il valida d’un rapide mouvement de tête, encore un peu sous le choc de la scène qu’il venait d’assister. Hasu remarqua son état second, elle lui aborda un sourire pour tenter de le rassurer.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, toi tu es quelqu’un de bien, ça ne risque de t’arriver ! Je suis désolée, j’aurais préféré que tu ne me voies pas quand je suis en colère…

\- Ce n’est pas de ta faute ! rétorqua Kira, il l’a largement mérité ! Il a été beaucoup trop loin et irrespectueux envers toi !

Le lieutenant fut étonné de sa propre réaction, il est clair que si son amie n’avait pas réagi c’est sûrement lui qui l’aurait corrigé.

\- Tu penses que je risque d’avoir des soucis ? demanda la jeune femme avec une pointe d’inquiétude, elle ne voulait pas que ça retombe sur le dos de Kira.

\- Oh sûrement pas ! répondit-il avec un haussement d’épaules, c’est des gars de la 11ème division tu sais, ils passent leurs temps à se taper dessus et à poser des problèmes…. En plus, ils ne vont sûrement pas aller crier sur tous les toits que c’est une femme qui les a mis en déroute.

\- Ils sont du genre bourrins dans cette division alors ?

\- Oui et surtout écoute moi bien si tu ne veux pas faire de mauvaises rencontres, ne défie jamais Zaraki Kenpachi ! C’est leur capitaine, un vrai taré, il n’hésitera pas à te tuer.

Un frisson parcouru l’échine d’Hasu, son lieutenant lui avait dit ça droit dans les yeux et elle avait clairement ressenti sa crainte à l’évocation de ce capitaine, elle devait le prendre au sérieux.

\- D’ailleurs tu ne m’as pas parlé des différentes divisions ainsi que de leurs capitaines et lieutenants. Est-ce que tu pourrais m’éclairer là-dessus pendant notre repas s’il te plaît ? Je n’aimerais pas paraître ignare si j’en croise un, demanda gentiment la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr !

Les deux shinigamis partirent manger tranquillement et Hasu suivit attentivement les informations que son lieutenant lui livrait sur les membres du Gotei 13. Lorsqu’ils eurent finirent, ils repartirent dans les quartiers de la 3ème division pour continuer l’entraînement au sabre et la journée se finit sans encombre. Ce qu’ignorait la jeune femme, c’est que la rumeur de sa beauté se répandit comme une trainée de poudre à travers le Seireitei, jusqu’à dans les hautes familles nobles…


	4. Vipère

Les mois défilèrent pour la shinigami qui ne voyait pas le temps passer, les enseignements de Kira étaient intenses et ses progrès visibles. Le lieutenant découvrit que la jeune femme était aussi douée dans la maitrise de sabre que le kidô. La dextérité avec laquelle elle avait intégré les sorts de bases dépassait largement celle des élèves de l’académie, où il les formait des fois. Et surtout, il remarqua qu’Hasu avait de fortes prédispositions dans la maitrise du Shunpo, ayant une agilité et vitesse naturelle. Au fil du temps, sa célérité ne cessait d’augmenter, au point que même Kira commençait à avoir du mal à la suivre. Il fut forcé d’admettre que le capitaine Yamato avait sûrement vue en elle ces forts potentiels. Si elle arrivait à atteindre l’éveil du Shikai, Hasu pourrait encore largement progresser et facilement monter en grade au sein du Gotei 13. Le lieutenant se demanda combien de temps il faudrait à la shinigami pour arriver à son niveau. Son capitaine, Ichimaru Gin, l’encourageait à pousser la jeune femme dans ses retranchements pour qu’elle s’améliore d’avantage mais Kira n’était pas fan de cette méthode, qui risquait de se solder par de graves blessures si elle maitrisait mal ses capacités. D’ailleurs il avait fini par observer qu’Hasu gardait ses distances avec le capitaine, qui pourtant, même s’il adorait la taquiner, était courtois avec elle. Avec un haussement d’épaule Kira pensa que cela ne le regardait pas.

Hasu profita d’un moment de répit dans les leçons de Kira pour se rendre au Centre des Ressources. Même si jusque-là elle ne s’était pas trop posée de questions sur son passé, Hasu pensa qu’elle pourrait débuter des recherches. La jeune femme marchait silencieusement dans les rayons pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres shinigamis sachent qu’elle faisait des recherches sur ses origines. Hasu commença à farfouiller dans les archives des anciens soldats du Gotei 13, cherchant son prénom, autant dire, chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Après deux bonnes heures de recherche, alors que les noms de shinigamis défilaient sous ses yeux, l’un d’eux attira son attention. Shinji Hirako ? Le nom résonna comme un écho dans ses pensées et Hasu eut une drôle de sensation au plus profond de son être.

\- Tu fais des recherches ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son capitaine Gin qui abordait un large sourire inquiétant. Il insista :

\- Tu cherches quelqu’un en particulier ?

Des sueurs froides parcoururent l’échine d’Hasu, il émanait de son capitaine une aura meurtrière que la jeune femme ressentie immédiatement. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et le toisa avec un regard méfiant. Avant qu’Hasu ne puisse lui répondre Gin la plaqua contre une étagère et un air menaçant se dessina soudain sur son visage.

\- Je t’ai demandé posé une question, ne m’oblige pas à me répéter.

\- Personne, répondit Hasu en tremblant.

Les mains du capitaine agrippèrent ses poignets, il les serra si fort que la shinigami pensa qu’il allait les briser. Un horrible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gin, Hasu retint un cri de douleur et dit la voix frémissant de terreur :

\- Personne ! J’essayais juste de faire des recherches sur moi !

Il l’observa avec un air surpris, il s’apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsqu’une voix le coupa :

\- Que faites-vous capitaine ?

C’était Kira, il les fixait interloqué, sûrement parce que le visage d’Hasu était torturé par la douleur. Le capitaine la lâcha, s’approcha de son lieutenant et lui dit :

\- Rien Izuru, je taquine juste Hasu, allons-y.

Kira hésita un instant à voir la shinigami mais il suivit docilement Gin. Hasu encore un état de choc, glissa le long de l’étagère et s’assit le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. C’est quoi son problème à lui ?! pesta la jeune femme. Le calme régnait dans la bibliothèque jusqu’à ce qu’une voix d’homme, vraisemblablement énervé, retentit tel un coup de tonnerre.

\- Matsumoto ! Tu as encore planqué des bouteilles de saké dans la bibliothèque ?! Retrouve moi ces dossiers et remet toi au travail !

Une femme avec un décolleté donnant une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine arriva au côté d’Hasu. Elle souriait l’air hilare avec une bouteille de saké dans la main.

\- Je te rappelle que moi je suis lieutenant et toi seulement 2ème siège ! Tu n’as pas à me donner des ordres ! répondit-elle complètement ivre.

Le shinigami arriva, il avait l’apparence d’un gamin de 11 ans environ, des cheveux aussi blanc que neige et un regard turquoise. Une veine palpitait sur sa tempe, il semblait fortement agacé par le comportement de son lieutenant.

\- Matsumoto…. Qu’est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?! s’écria-t-il.

Il passa devant Hasu sans la voir, il se prit les pieds dans ses jambes et s’étala de tout son long sur le sol. Matsumoto en le voyant partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, le jeune homme, hors de lui se releva et chercha la cause de cette chute. Il baissa les yeux et vit la shinigami au sol avec de la paperasse dans les mains.

\- Toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais par terre ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te faire tomber, je faisais des recherches jusqu’à ce que vous arriviez….

\- C’était une jolie chute ! dit Matsumoto hilare.

\- La ferme ! cria-t-il à l’égard de son lieutenant.

Hasu était mal à l’aise, se sentant coupable de la dispute entre les deux shinigamis.

\- Voyons ce n’est rien, ne vous disputez pas… murmura-t-elle.

Le gamin l’entendit, se retourna et la fixa de ses yeux perçants.

\- Tu es Hasu la nouvelle non ? Mon nom est Tôshiro Hitsugaya, le 2ème siège de la 10ème division.

La shinigami valida sa réponse d’un mouvement de tête et tourna son regard vers Matsumoto qui était allongée sur le sol, ivre morte. Hitsugaya suivit son regard et soupira.

\- Je n’ai franchement pas envie de la porter jusqu’à nos quartiers mais je ne peux pas la laisser là non plus…

\- Je vais t’aider si tu veux !

\- Non, je ne voudrais pas t’embêter avec ça…

\- Cela ne me dérange pas.

Hasu se pencha sur Matsumoto, la souleva et la plaça sur son épaule sans ressentir son poids. Hitsugaya la toisa avec surprise, pour une nouvelle recrue sa force physique semblait bien développée. Sur le chemin des quartiers de la 10ème division il lui demanda :

\- D’ailleurs tu n’aurais pas vu traîner notre capitaine ? C’est un grand dadais avec un air crétin…

\- Ah non désolée.

\- Mais où il est passé encore celui-là ? rouspéta le jeune homme, je me tape tout le travail de ces deux nigauds !

\- Tu m’as l’air sacrément jeune ! C’est le premier enfant que je vois parmi le Gotei 13, tu dois être sacrément doué ! dit Hasu pour tenter de calmer Hitsugaya.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! répliqua-t-il, en rougissant néanmoins face au compliment de la shinigami.

\- Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te vexer, répondit-elle en rigolant doucement.

Une fois les shinigamis arrivés dans les quartiers de la 10ème division, Hasu largua Matsumoto sur un canapé et Hitsugaya la remercia pour son aide. Elle reprit la route de ses propres quartiers, pensive concernant l’altercation avec son capitaine. Pourquoi il était si en colère qu’elle fouine à la bibliothèque ? A croire qu’il ne voulait pas qu’il découvre quelque chose... Et surtout pourquoi le nom de Shinji Hirako lui disait quelque chose ? Hasu haussa les épaules, lasse, son capitaine était impossible à cerner et vicieux. En bref elle ne l’aimait pas du tout et ne lui accordait aucune confiance. Sûrement encore une de ses manières de la tourmenter, elle ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre ses actes bizarres... Toute la soirée elle rumina contre Gin et un peu contre Kira qui lui accordait une confiance aveugle. Des fois la shinigami craignait que le capitaine contrôle son lieutenant pour l’un de ses sombres tours.

Hasu, complètement épuisée, finit par s’endormir et rêva à nouveau de l’endroit où elle avait vu le dragon à son arrivé à la Soul Society. Ces derniers temps, ce lieu hantait régulièrement ses songes, mais le dragon n’était jamais réapparu depuis. Kira lui avait expliqué le principe pour éveiller son zanpakutô, mais Hasu n’avait jamais réussi à rentrer en communication avec le sien, elle ne ressentait et n’entendait rien. Hasu s’approcha du lac où la pénombre était tombée, un peu déçue de ses incapacités à éveiller son sabre, elle se demanda si elle avait vraiment les épaules pour devenir une shinigami de haut rang.

\- Il y a quelqu’un ? appela Hasu.

Sa voix raisonna en écho aux alentours et elle ne reçut aucune réponse. La jeune femme s’agaça, elle avait l’impression que son zanpakutô ignorait ses appels répétés depuis des mois.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre ?! J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? ! s’énerva la shinigami.

\- Tu as un sacré culot… répondit froidement une voix féminine, tu m’as oublié et tu es devenue une larve…

Une silhouette commença à se dessiner et glisser doucement dans l’obscurité, Hasu se retourna dans sa direction. Une belle femme cornue, à la peau pâle et des longs cheveux fins de geai apparut. Son regard jaune perçant, incrusté dans orbites sombres, se posa sur la shinigami et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme portait une robe légère rouge vif, comme les lotus qui recouvraient le lac et des bandages recouvraient ses longues cornes.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Hasu qui eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Sans déconner, tu as vraiment oublié qui je suis ? s’exclama-t-elle.

L’inconnue dégageait une véritable aura meurtrière, son sourire sadique s’élargit, elle rodait autour de la shinigami comme un prédateur traquant sa proie.

\- Pourquoi je donnerais mon nom à une ratée telle que toi ! Dire que toutes ces années je t’ai prêté ma force et que tu m’oublie aussi facilement… dit-elle avec un air mauvais.

\- Tu te souviens de ma vie d’avant ? s’exclama soudain Hasu qui oublia toute prudence.

Cela eut l’effet d’énerver encore plus le zanpakutô d’Hasu, ayant le sentiment que sa maîtresse s’en fichait bien de ce qu’elle pouvait ressentir. Néanmoins elle répondit :

\- Non, les anciens combats que tu as vécus sont très flous, même pour moi… Mais je sais que tu n’étais pas aussi faible !

Hasu s’agaça en retour, cette femme était-elle vraiment son zanpakutô ? Kira lui avait expliqué que les sabres avaient une âme et personnalité qui leur était propre. Souvent elle reflétait celle de leur maître… Mais là, la shinigami se demanda bien ce qu’elle pouvait avoir en commun avec la femme en face d’elle. Le zanpakutô dégageait une aura froide et dangereuse et avait constamment un sourire funeste sur ses lèvres.

\- Shinigami… Je vais mettre les choses aux claires avec toi… Ecoute-moi bien !

Soudain, avant qu’Hasu ne puisse comprendre ce qu’il se passait, elle se retrouva au sol avec les mains de la jeune femme autour de son cou. Elle la toisait de son regard perçant, la shinigami était totalement paniquée et commença à suffoquer sous son étreinte. Le zanpakutô hurla :

_Ouvre grand tes oreilles, misérable !_

_Je suis la vipère des enfers !_

_Celle qui rôde, celle qui t’épie !_

_Prends garde shinigami!_

_Dans l’ombre, j’attendrais mon heure pour prendre ta place !_

_Pour trancher, déchiqueter, tuer !_

_Et si tes proches traînent dans les parages…_

_Alors je n’hésiterais pas à en faire mes proies !_

_Prends garde ô mon maître !_

_Mon nom est…_


	5. Aristocratie

Un long hurlement retentit à travers la 3ème division, Kira se réveilla en sursaut. Lorsqu’il réalisa que c’était Hasu, il se précipita en trombe dans sa chambre et trouva la jeune femme paralysée dans son lit, en train de suffoquer. Le lieutenant ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait, il se pencha sur la shinigami, la saisit par les épaules et commença à la secouer pour tenter de la sortir de son état second.

\- Ohé Hasu ! Oh ! Qu’est-ce qui t’arrives ?

La jeune femme se réveilla dans un sursaut, couverte de sueur, son regard terrifié croisa celui de Kira, inquiet. Il put lire dans ses yeux la profonde terreur qui l’animait et Hasu n’arrivait pas à contenir les tremblements qui parcouraient tout son corps. Le lieutenant comprit que ce ne devait pas être un simple cauchemar.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, soucieux.

Hasu mit plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à prendre la parole, Kira attendit patiemment qu’elle se remette de ses émotions.

\- C’est… C’est mon zanpakutô… Je croyais que leur personnalité pouvait représenter celle de leur maître ? Et qu’on devait établir une confiance mutuelle avec eux… murmura la shinigami

\- En effet c’est bien ce que je t’ai expliqué, dit doucement Kira.

\- Est-ce qu’un zanpakutô peut s’en prendre à son propriétaire ? demanda soudain Hasu

Le lieutenant arqua un sourcil, jamais il avait entendu auparavant l’histoire d’un sabre se retournant contre son maître.

\- Bien sûr que non, enfin pas à ma connaissance… Tu étais en méditation avec ton zanpakutô ?

\- Oui… Et elle était vraiment en colère, elle me reproche de l’avoir oublié et d’être devenue faible… Quelque part elle n’a pas tort vue que j’ai perdu la mémoire, répondit Hasu qui passa une main sur son cou.

La jeune femme raconta à Kira l’agression qu’elle avait subie de son sabre, ainsi que ses mises en gardes. Le shinigami la toisa, pensif, un zanpakutô pouvait-il vraiment prendre le dessus sur son porteur ?

\- Je t’avoue que je n’ai jamais entendu parler de ça avant… Néanmoins il se peut que tu possèdes un zanpakutô très puissant, il faudra être vigilant, mais je ne pense pas que ton sabre puisse vraiment te contrôler. Tu devras t’entraîner dur à l’avenir pour canaliser ce pouvoir, on ne sait jamais…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir l’utiliser, dit Hasu dans un soupir. Pour être honnête ça me terrifie…

Kira esquissa un petit sourire et tentait de la rassurer, en lui disant qu’elle n’était sûrement pas la première shinigami à craindre sa propre force. Sentant la jeune femme terrifiée à l’idée de retomber sur son zanpakutô dans son sommeil, il lui proposa même de rester durant la nuit, pour veiller à ce qu’il ne se passe rien. Le rouge monta aux joues d’Hasu, déjà gênée par cette situation et elle déclina poliment son initiative. Le lieutenant la laissa tranquille et la shinigami ne réussir pas à fermer l’œil jusqu’à l’aube.

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Hasu se rendit dans le bureau de son supérieur, avec le thé journalier que les shinigamis avaient l’habitude de prendre ensemble. Elle s’affala sur sa chaise, Kira ne put s’empêcher de remarquer les cernes sous ses yeux mais se retint de lui faire remarquer. La shinigami tourna son regard sur un paquet très joliment emballé et poussa un soupir d’exaspération.

\- Ce n’est pas vrai… Ne me dit pas qu’il m’a encore envoyé un présent?

\- C’est pour toi en effet, un admirateur secret ? demanda Kira avec un sourire narquois.

\- Un gars qui me harcèle depuis quelques temps avec des cadeaux coûteux… répondit Hasu avec dédain. Il me prend pour qui lui ?

D’un revers de main elle envoya le présent directement dans la poubelle, son lieutenant lui demanda, surprit :

\- Tu ne regardes pas ce que c’est ?

\- Non ! Jamais ! répliqua la jeune femme agacée.

\- C’est qui qui t’envoi ces cadeaux ?

\- Un dénommé Tokinada Tsunayashiro.

Kira avala soudain son thé de travers et se mit à tousser bruyamment. Hasu lui tapota gentiment le dos pour l’aider à reprendre son souffle et lui demanda ce qu’il n’allait pas.

\- C’est un membre de l’une des quatre grandes familles nobles, la haute aristocratie de la Soul Society… Concernant cette famille je sais qu’il a tué sa femme, l’accusant d’adultère et n’a jamais payé pour son crime.

\- Elle est charmante cette famille dit donc ! dit Hasu avec un ton sarcastique.

\- Tu sais l’aristocratie, enfin surtout concernant les puissantes familles nobles, ont une grande influence sur les différentes sphères de la Soul Society et ils sont un peu intouchables, dit Kira en soupirant.

\- Et je fais comment pour m’en débarrasser ?

\- A ta place, je lui enverrai une lettre polie pour décliner ses avances et expliquer clairement tes raisons. Il a beau être un noble, il ne peut pas t’obliger à lui tenir compagnie. Tu ferais partie d’une de ces familles j’imagine que ça serait différent… Les mariages arrangés sont monnaies courantes chez eux. Mais là ce n’est pas le cas, garde bien en tête que tu n’as aucun devoir à accomplir envers ces aristocrates, aussi puissants soient-ils.

\- Merci pour tes conseils Kira, je vais faire ça je pense…

La shinigami voulait vraiment se débarrasser de cet homme trop insistant, après le thé elle trouva un moment pour se poser et rédiger une lettre qu’elle confia à un courtier. Kira profita de la présence de son officier pour lui confier une mission.

\- D’ailleurs j’aimerais que tu me rendes un service aujourd’hui, hier je n’ai pas pu aller rendre ce rapport à la 13ème division et aujourd’hui j’ai vraiment trop de travail. Tu accepterais de t’y rendre pour moi s’il te plaît ?

\- Un messager ne peut pas faire ce travail ? demanda Hasu en arquant un sourcil.

\- Non, certains documents sont trop importants pour les confier à n’importe qui. Je peux compter sur toi ? demanda le lieutenant.

\- Si c’est important alors… répondit la jeune femme, touchée par la confiance de son supérieur.

Elle prit le document des mains de Kira et le salua avec un léger sourire. Quelques parts c’était l’occasion d’aller se balader et oublier un peu la nuit affreuse qu’elle venait de passer. Lorsqu’elle arriva dans les quartiers de la 13ème division elle se fit rediriger jusqu’au bureau du lieutenant. Hasu se retrouva face à Kaien qui aborda un large sourire en la voyant.

\- Oh mais c’est la petite Hasu ! Alors comment ça se passe ton intégration dans la 3ème division ? Kira n’est pas trop lugubre ?

\- Bien, répondit la shinigami, j’ai un document pour toi !

\- Oh merci beaucoup!

La jeune femme décida de ne pas relever le « petite » de Kaien, même si elle n’aimait pas être infantilisée. Le lieutenant attrapa le document et prit un air de profonde réflexion, la shinigami se demanda bien ce qu’il pouvait avoir derrière la tête lorsque le sourire du lieutenant s’élargit.

\- On va bientôt prendre notre pause, ça te dirait de te joindre à nous ? La santé de notre capitaine s’est améliorée ces derniers jours, il sera présent ! Il y a peu on parlait justement de toi et il est curieux de faire ta connaissance !

\- C’est que… euh…. balbutia Hasu.

Déjeuner avec leur capitaine ? La shinigami se sentit soudain d’une grande timidité, ce n’était pas vraiment courant dans sa division… Kaien s’aperçut de son hésitation et lui dit en rigolant :

\- Notre capitaine est un homme très simple et gentil tu sais ! On ne va pas te manger ! En plus il y aura une jeune recrue qui est arrivée quelques temps avant toi ! Elle est un peu timide mais je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre toutes les deux !

Hasu, totalement désemparée par sa proposition, accepta avec un sourire gênée. Elle ne connaissait pas encore tous les codes hiérarchiques du Seireitei, en l’absence de Kira la shinigami avait peur de faire une bourde devant le capitaine. Kaien, tout joyeux, invita la jeune femme à le suivre jusqu’aux quartiers de son supérieur. Il s’agenouilla face à une porte, Hasu l’imita toute tremblante de stress et s’inclina tellement que son front touchait le sol.

\- Capitaine ! Je suis de retour ! Et je suis avec la nouvelle Hasu !

\- Oh ! s’exclama une voix, rentrez donc !

La jeune femme entendit la porte coulisser et elle n’osa même pas relever la tête. Un silence pesant s’installa, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit interrompu par Kaien, qui éclata de rire.

\- Tu peux te relever maintenant tu sais !

Immédiatement, Hasu leva la tête, les joues rouges de honte et aborda un timide sourire au capitaine. Celui-ci avait de longs cheveux blancs, ses yeux verts se posèrent sur la shinigami et il aborda une attitude très chaleureuse.

\- Bienvenue à la 13ème division Hasu ! Je suis le capitaine Jûshirô Ukitake ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, j’espère que tu te plais au Gotei 13 !

\- Me…. Merci ! Enchanté de même, dit Hasu en bégayant.

\- Kuchiki ne devrez pas tarder à arriver, intervint Kaien, allons-nous installer.

Plusieurs servants arrivèrent pour apporter le repas tandis que les shinigamis se rassemblaient et discutaient. Ukitake posa énormément de questions à Hasu sur son intégration dans la 3ème division ainsi que sur son amnésie, lui demandant si des souvenirs lui étaient revenues. La jeune femme discutait naturellement avec le shinigami, oubliant même qu’il était capitaine tellement qu’il était sympathique avec elle. Elle comprit pourquoi son lieutenant le qualifiait d’homme simple, à aucun moment Ukitake lui avait fait ressentir qu’elle était de rang inférieur et parlait avec beaucoup d’humilité et de sagesse.

Une adolescente arriva soudain, Hasu supposa que c’était la fameuse Kuchiki dont parlait Kaien. Elle avait des mèches de cheveux sombres posées sur le visage et ses yeux d’un violet profond fixaient la jeune femme. Elle s’assit à côté de son lieutenant, Hasu et la shinigami s’étudièrent pendant un long moment du regard. La Kuchiki la dévisageait aves des grands yeux ronds et sa bouche à demie ouverte, alors Hasu se décida enfin à parler :

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas sur mon visage ?

\- Euh non non ! C’est juste que je ne vous ais jamais vu ici ! C’est vous la mystérieuse femme dont tout le monde parle ? demanda la jeune fille.

Kaien, exaspéré, mit une pichenette derrière la tête de l’adolescente qui sursauta et il s’exclama :

\- Excuse mon officier Rukia Kuchiki pour son impolitesse ! Elle n’est pas méchante je te le promets !

\- Ce n’est rien, répondit Hasu avec un léger rire, oui je suis arrivée il y a quelques mois, je m’appelle Hasu, je suis de la 3ème division, enchantée.

\- Juste Hasu ? Vous n’avez pas de nom ? Aïe aïe aïe ! s’exclama soudain Rukia qui reçue cette fois une grosse claque sur le crâne de la part de son lieutenant.

Ukitake se mit à rire devant le comportement saugrenu de Rukia, Kaien en colère cria :

\- Mais ce n’est pas vrai Kuchiki ! Cela ne se fait pas de poser de telles questions !

La jeune fille s’excusa en effectuant mille courbettes devant Hasu, nullement vexée et amusée de la situation, elle dit avec un sourire espiègle :

\- Pour la peine je t’appellerais Rukia dorénavant…

Kuchiki, ce nom elle l’avait déjà entendu quelque part, c’était l’une des quatre familles nobles que Kira lui avait parlé. C’était donc une personne importante, mais la jeune femme ne trouvait pas que Rukia était de l’aristocratie dans son comportement. De plus cela ne sembla pas blesser la shinigami, au contraire elle aborda un sourire chaleureux à Hasu. Les deux femmes papotèrent longuement après le repas, ce fut l’occasion pour la shinigami d’en apprendre plus sur le passif de Rukia. Elle apprit, qu’en effet, elle avait été adoptée par la famille Kuchiki et qu’à la base elle avait grandi dans le Rukongai. Cela confirma le sentiment d’Hasu à l’égard de l’adolescente. La shinigami réalisa soudain que cela faisait des heures qu’elle était à la 13ème division et que son lieutenant devait sûrement se demander ce qu’elle fabriquait.

\- Il commence à se faire tard, je dois rentrer ! Merci pour l’invitation Kaien et merci pour votre accueil capitaine Ukitake !

\- Pas de problème, répondit chaleureusement Ukitake, n’hésites pas à venir nous voir si tu passes dans le coin !

Rukia se leva en hâte et s’exclama :

\- Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu’à la sortie ! Cela ne vous embête pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit doucement Hasu, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais Rukia, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça. Enfin je crois…

Hasu suivit Rukia dans les couloirs de la 13ème division, un silence pesant régnait, la shinigami dit pour détendre l’atmosphère :

\- Alalala j’espère que je ne vais pas tomber sur le capitaine Gin en rentrant, il me fait un peu peur, Ukitake est tellement gentil vous avez de la chance à la 13ème division ! Je suis jalouse !

\- Moi aussi il me fait un peu peur, je le rencontre souvent lorsque je suis avec mon grand frère et qu’ils discutent ensemble.

\- Ton grand-frère ?

\- C’est celui qui a décidé de m’adopter, Byakuya Kuchiki, c’est le capitaine de la 6ème division.

\- Mon lieutenant m’en a parlé oui, il paraît qu’il est vraiment doué, mais sévère.

\- Mon frère est le chef du clan Kuchiki, il est vraiment strict concernant les règles oui…

Rukia eut soudain une mine triste, Hasu se demanda quel genre de relation elle entretenait avec son frère adoptif, l’aristocratie ça devait être spéciale. Une fois arrivé à la sortie de la division, les shinigamis se saluèrent.

\- J’ai été contente de faire ta connaissance Rukia ! A une prochaine ! s’exclama chaleureusement Hasu.

\- Merci pour ta gentillesse à mon égard, répondit Rukia.

\- Merci ? interrogea la jeune femme en arquant un sourcil, surprise par la réaction de Rukia.

\- Oui… Depuis que j’ai intégré la famille Kuchiki on me traite différemment, mais toi tu me traites comme une égale, comme maître Kaien et le capitaine Ukitake. Alors merci, redit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Hasu ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine pitié pour Rukia, c’était donc ça d’appartenir à l’une des grandes familles nobles ? Un traitement distant et trop respectueux par ses compères ? Elle répondit avec un clin d’œil :

\- Tu sais je n’y connais rien à tout ce bazar, il y a de grande chance que mon lieutenant, Kira, désapprouve la façon dont je te parle mais je m’en fiche. Moi ce que je vois c’est que tu n’as pas envie de traitement de faveur, alors je continuerais ainsi. Allez à bientôt Rukia !

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparent et Hasu cavala gaiement dans les allées du Seireitei, elle avait passé une bonne journée. La 13ème division avait l’air de se serrer les coudes entre eux et leur capitaine était vraiment amical. Même si Hasu appréciait grandement Kira, elle ne put s’empêcher de se demander si un jour elle aurait l’opportunité de rejoindre leurs rangs. Mais bon pour ça faudrait déjà qu’elle arrive à manier son zanpakutô et vue la rencontre désastreuse avec celle-ci ce n’était pas gagné…

Sa course fut stoppée nette par un homme qui s’interposa, Hasu toisa le nouveau venu avec surprise, il n’avait pas l’air d’un shinigami ordinaire. Le jeune homme abordait un sourire fin, il avait des cheveux verts sombres, tressés en une natte sur un côté du crâne et il semblait porter des vêtements luxueux. Au vue de son accoutrement Hasu réaliser soudain que ce devait être un noble, elle baissa les yeux et remarqua une lettre dans la main de l’inconnu, celle qu’elle avait rédigée… La shinigami commença à angoisser, que devait-elle faire ? Elle était actuellement dans un quartier plutôt isolé du Seireitei, cet homme n’avait pas hésité à tuer sa propre femme, pourquoi était-il venu la voir ? Se gonflant de courage, elle releva la tête, affronta le noble du regard et posa une main sur son sabre, prête à dégainer. L’aristocrate perçut immédiatement l’hostilité d’Hasu, il eut un mouvement de recul, leva les mains et sourit d’un air gêné.

\- Du calme ! Je ne vais rien te faire ! s’exclama-t-il.

La colère grondait en Hasu, elle avait pourtant était très claire dans sa lettre, pourquoi diable était-il là ?

\- Je suppose que c’est vous Tokinada Tsunayashiro ? interrogea la shinigami, qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Le dénommé Tokinada passa une main dans ses cheveux et émit un doux rire en réponse à Hasu, qui commençait à s’agacer. Son regard perçant se posa sur la jeune femme et il l’étudia longuement sous toutes les coutures.

\- En effet je suis Tokinada, membre de l’une des quatre grandes familles nobles. Je te prie de m’excuser, c’était grossier de t’envoyer ainsi des présents sans me présenter à toi. Je suis ici suite à la lettre que tu m’as envoyé et je souhaitais te rencontrer. Je constate que les rumeurs sur ta beauté sont fondées et même bien en dessous de la réalité…

Mais quel beau parleur ! Ne put s’empêcher de penser Hasu en levant les yeux au ciel, ignorant totalement les compliments que Tokinada faisait à son égard. Il est vrai que c’était un très bel homme, sûrement qu’avec son rang il était rare qu’une femme ne tombe pas sous son charme, mais Hasu n’était pas de genre là.

\- Accepterais-tu de prendre le thé avec moi ? demanda-t-il soudain, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir.

\- Veuillez m’excusez, je ne peux pas accepter votre invitation, répondit Hasu, je dois retourner auprès de mon lieutenant, je suis en mission.

La shinigami sentit la panique monter en elle, son regard scruta les environs, il n’y avait vraiment personne. Le sourire s’effaça sur les lèvres du noble qui n’avait nullement l’habitude qu’on lui refuse quoi que ce soit. La colère gronda en Tokinada et un air sadique apparut sur son visage. Sa pression spirituelle éclata, Hasu fut totalement paralysée et écrasée par le poids de sa puissance.

\- Tu es du genre têtue on dirait, tu commences à me fatiguer. Bien, je voulais utiliser la méthode douce avec toi, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà deux petites vignettes que j'ai vraiment fait à l'arrache désolée, je n'avais pas le courage de me lancer dans un grand dessin... A l'honneur la 13ème division avec Ukitake et Rukia. Comme je disais je ne suis pas spécialement douée en dessin, la coiffure de Rukia, par exemple, est assez difficile je trouve...
> 
> Quelques précisions, concernant Tokinada Tsunayashiro, peut-être que certains lecteurs de Bleach ne le reconnaitront pas, en effet dans le manga il n'est mentionné que brièvement par Tite Kubo. C'est l'homme qui a tué l'amie d'enfance de Kaname Tôsen. Le personnage est beaucoup plus développée dans l'histoire en 3 romans "Can't Fear Your Own World", réalisé par Ryohgo Narita et Tite Kubo.


	6. Déshonneur

\- Tu es du genre têtue on dirait, tu commences à me fatiguer... Bien, je voulais utiliser la méthode douce avec toi, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

Hasu, paralysée par la pression spirituelle de son adversaire, n’arrivait même pas à dégainer son sabre. Tokinada s’avança doucement vers la jeune femme, un air funeste sur le visage, de toute évidence il s’amusait de la supériorité qu’il avait sur la shinigami. D’un ton dédaigneux il lui demanda :

\- Alors ? Tu attends quoi pour utiliser ton zanpakutô ?

Bouge… Bouge bon sang ! pensa Hasu, incapable d’effectuer le moindre mouvement. Lors des entraînements et missions effectuées avec Kira elle n’avait jamais ressenti une telle terreur envers un adversaire. Elle comprit tout de suite qu’il était un homme dangereux et bien au-dessus de son niveau en tant que shinigami. Il continua à s’approcher et éclata de rire face à la peur de la jeune femme. Soudain, Hasu sentit une main agripper sa gorge, elle n’avait même pas eu le temps de voir Tokinada bouger. La shinigami tenta de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres et l’horrible rictus du noble s’élargit.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de crier, personne ne te viendra en aide, tu n’es rien, shinigami. Si tu crois que tes supérieurs vont s’inquiéter pour toi tu te trompes lourdement, ils n’oseront pas venir m’affronter…

Il continua à rire, tel un fou, Tokinada resserra son étreinte sur le cou de Hasu, qui commençait à manquer d’air et lui murmura à l’oreille :

\- J’ai tué ma propre femme, j’ai menti en disant qu’elle avait commis un adultère… C’était juste une gêneuse alors je m’en suis débarrassé. Est-ce que j’ai été condamné pour autant ? Je me suis renseignée sur toi Hasu… Tu es amnésique, tu n’as aucun passé, aucune famille, aucun proche… Crois-moi, si tu disparais cela n’aura aucune conséquence.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? articula difficilement la jeune femme.

Le noble prit un air songeur face à la question d’Hasu et lui dit d’un air méprisant :

\- Je m’ennui terriblement ces temps-ci, j’avais envie de m’amuser un peu mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais si difficile à approcher… A partir de maintenant ta vie m’appartient.

Ce n’est pas vrai, Kira ne me laisserait pas tomber, pensa Hasu. Mais voulait-elle vraiment que son lieutenant lui vienne en aide et se mette en danger ? Cela, la shinigami ne le désirait pas, jamais elle ne voudrait que quelqu’un meurt pour elle, elle préférait mieux disparaître. Après tout Tokinada n’avait pas tort, elle n’était rien et n’était qu’un poids pour Kira et la 3ème division. Le manque d’oxygène commençait à faire effet, un voile rouge passa devant les yeux d’Hasu et elle perdit connaissance.

Les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent dans le ciel, un homme aux cheveux blonds pianotait nerveusement sur son bureau et ses yeux azurs reflétaient son inquiétude. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Ne voyant pas son élève revenir, Kira s’était rendu à la 13ème division, personne n’avait revu la shinigami depuis qu’elle s’était séparée de Kuchiki. Ce n’est pas normal, pensa le lieutenant, ce n’est pas son genre de se défiler comme ça. Soudain il réalisa que son capitaine Ichimaru, appuyé sur le rebord de la porte, le toisait avec son sourire habituel.

\- Quelque chose à l’air de te tracasser Izuru ? demanda Gin.

\- J’ai envoyé Hasu déposer un rapport mais elle n’est pas revenue depuis… marmonna Kira.

\- Oh ? Elle joue la fille de l’air la petite Hasu ? répondit avec humour le capitaine.

\- Je ne pense pas, Hasu est quelqu’un de vraiment sérieux, ce qui m’inquiète c’est que personne ne l’a vu depuis…

Gin aborda une attitude songeuse, son rictus s’élargit et il susurra :

\- Dis-moi Izuru, est-ce que quelqu’un pourrait en vouloir à Hasu ?

\- Vous pensez qu’elle a fait une mauvaise rencontre ?! s’exclama le lieutenant, non je ne pense…

Les yeux de Kira s’écartelèrent soudain, il venait de se rappeler la discussion qu’il avait eu avec la shinigami le matin, à propos du noble qui l’importunait. Immédiatement il raconta tout à propos de Tokinada Tsunayashiro à son capitaine, qui prit un air peiné.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je pense qu’on ne pourra rien faire pour aider Hasu.

\- Pardon ? demanda Kira, qui sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

\- Tu sais comment fonctionne l’aristocratie n’est-ce-pas ? On ne peut pas intervenir. Tu es mon bras droit Izuru, je n’ai pas envie que tu ailles te faire tuer dans un sauvetage bancal, j’ai besoin de toi.

\- Mais… Mais le capitaine commandant Yamato me l’a confié, c’est mon amie je ne peux pas l’abandonner ainsi… répondit le lieutenant, désemparé.

Aussitôt, le sourire de Gin s’effaça, il prit un air sévère et ses yeux bleus perçants se posèrent sur Kira.

\- Tu remets en doute les ordres de ton capitaine, Izuzu ? demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Non, bien sûr que non capitaine, veuillez m’excusez, répondit Kira en s’inclinant.

Le sourire du capitaine revint aussi vite qu’il avait disparu, il posa une main sur la tête de son lieutenant et lui dit :

\- Bien ! Je vois que je peux te faire confiance ! Pauvre Hasu… Je n’ose même pas imaginer ce qu’il va lui faire ce tordu…

Sur ces mots funestes il quitta le bureau de son lieutenant, qui était horrifié à propos du sort qu’allait subir la jeune femme. Kira était en proie à une grande hésitation, il devait certes obéir à son capitaine, mais était-ce une raison pour sacrifier Hasu ? Une légère lueur brilla dans les yeux du lieutenant. Il décida de se rendre à la 9ème division pour se confier à son meilleur ami, Hisagi, qui serait sûrement de bons conseils. Kira quitta son bureau au pas de course, il n’avait même pas remarqué que son capitaine était toujours là, accoudé dans le couloir.

\- Alors Izuru, que vas-tu décider de faire ? Sauver Hasu ? Ou la laisser mourir ? murmura Gin.

Hisagi écoutait les poings serrés le récit de son ami Kira, qui avait le visage torturé par le doute. La fureur tiraillait le lieutenant, face à l’injustice qu’était en train de subir Hasu, il s’exclama :

\- On ne peut pas la laisser Kira, allons-y !

\- Mais… Mais le capitaine Ichimaru m’a interdit d’intervenir…

Hisagi s’apprêta à réprimander son ami devant son inaction lorsqu’une voix masculine autoritaire l’interrompit :

\- Certes Gin est ton capitaine, mais le capitaine commandant Yamato est au-dessus de lui et il me semble que sa mission était claire quand il a mis Hasu sous ta responsabilité. Comment comptes-tu répondre de tes manquements envers lui ?

\- Capitaine Tôsen ? murmura Hisagi, vous avez tout entendu ?

Un homme à la peau mate s’avança vers les deux lieutenants, même si il semblait aveugle il n’avait aucun souci pour se déplacer. Hisagi toisa son capitaine avec surprise, une grande de colère pouvait se lire son visage, Tôsen n’était pas du genre à s’énerver facilement. Pourquoi était-il si furieux ?

\- Alors ? interrogea sèchement le capitaine, que lui diras-tu ?

\- Je… Je… que dois-je faire ? demanda Kira, tourmenté par son hésitation.

\- Veux-tu empêcher cette injustice ? demanda-t-il

\- Bien sûr que oui ! répondit immédiatement le lieutenant. Mais je…

\- Alors va ! le coupa Tôsen, Hisagi accompagne le s’il te plaît. Et Kira n’ait aucune crainte, je prendrais moi-même mes responsabilités envers Gin.

Kira saisit cette chance, demanda à son ami de le suivre dans les quartiers de la famille Tsunayashiro et ils partirent dans une course effrénée.

Hasu se réveilla difficilement, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé avec Tokinada et scruta la chambre sombre où elle était. Elle réalisa qu’elle ne pouvait plus bouger ses bras, elle baissa son regard et vit des liens lumineux autour de ses poignées. La shinigami connaissait bien cette technique, c’était un sort de kidô. Elle ne pourrait pas se libérer aussi facilement, surtout si le lanceur était un shinigami expérimenté. Son cœur commença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, qu’allait-il lui faire ? Hasu tenta de maitriser sa respiration, paniquer maintenant n’aiderait en rien la situation. D’un regard elle repéra son zanpakutô, posé contre un mur à l’autre bout de la pièce et s’y approcha d’un pas léger. Mais la shinigami n’eut pas le temps d’aller bien loin, la porte s’ouvrir avec fracas et Tokinada apparut dans l’encadrement baigné de lumière. Un plateau de thé à la main, il lui en proposa un verre, toujours avec son horrible sourire. Même si Hasu était paniquée face au noble, elle lui répondit avec sarcasme :

\- Avec les liens que vous m’avez mis ça risque d’être difficile…

\- Il n’y a pas de soucis je vais te les retirer, répondit Tokinada, qui observait sournoisement la réaction de la jeune femme.

Hasu arqua un sourcil, il allait vraiment faire ça au risque qu’elle se retourne contre lui ? Etait-il stupide ou trop prétentieux ?

\- Par contre je te déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit… dit-il froidement, crois-moi ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Un frisson parcourut le dos d’Hasu, une aura meurtrière émanait de Tokinada, il n’hésiterait pas à le tuer si elle l’attaquait, elle en était certaine. L’homme regardait avec un air interrogateur la jeune femme, la shinigami se demandait bien ce qu’il avait dans la tête.

\- C’est bizarre…. marmonna Tokinada.

\- De quoi ? interrogea Hasu.

\- Quelque chose chez toi me rappelles « cette » shinigami, vous portez le même prénom, pourtant physiquement vous ne vous ressemblez pas…

\- Mais de qui parlez-vous ? s’exclama la jeune femme, piquée par la curiosité.

\- Tsss… Pourquoi je te répondrais ? Elle est morte il y a très longtemps maintenant, cela n’a aucune importance…

Tokinada posa son thé, il agrippa soudain le menton d’Hasu et lui susurra à l’oreille :

\- Mais il faut avouez que tu as le même charme qu’elle…

Le noble tenta de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, qui réagit instinctivement en lui assénant un violent coup de tête. Sous l’effet du choc, Tokinada fut projeté en arrière et Hasu se jeta sur son zanpakutô. Le shinigami se releva, tremblant de fureur, jamais on ne lui avait autant manqué de respect…

\- Espèces de sale garce ! hurla-t-il.

Des liens lumineux s’entortillèrent autour des chevilles et poignées d’Hasu, qui chuta lourdement avant qu’elle puisse attraper son sabre. D’un coup de pied brutal, Tokinada retourna la jeune femme sur le dos et commença à lui asséner des coups de talon dans le ventre. Hasu eut le souffle coupé, elle n’avait même pas la force de crier et elle se sentit glisser vers l’inconscience.

\- Est-ce que je vais mourir comme ça ? pensa tristement la shinigami.

Les coups s’arrêtèrent, elle entendait à peine Tokinada lui hurler dessus. Le noble finit par sa calmer, un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres, il se pencha sur la jeune femme et commença à la déshabiller méthodiquement. Figée de terreur, Hasu sentit des mains horriblement froides lui frôler tout son corps. La shinigami était complètement déconnectée, elle tourna ses yeux vers son zanpakutô et elle aperçut la femme cornue, qui la toisait avec extrême sévérité. Le temps semblait s’être arrêté, Hasu jeta un regard désespéré à son zanpakutô, peut-être qu’elle pourrait l’aider…

\- Tu es tombée bien bas Hasu… Comment peux-tu laisser ce mécréant nous souiller ainsi ?

\- Aide-moi s’il te plaît, laisse-moi te prouver que je suis digne de ta puissance, supplia la jeune femme.

Une mine triste se forma sur le visage du zanpakutô, elle répondit :

\- Je suis désolée, si tu ne me dégaines pas je ne peux rien faire pour toi, shinigami…

\- Comment tu t’appelles ? demanda soudain Hasu.

\- Je croyais que tu avais peur de moi ? répondit la femme cornue, surprise.

\- Je te mentirais si je répondais non, mais tu es mon zanpakutô, on devrait pouvoir s’entraider et se faire confiance non?

En réponse le zanpakutô afficha un large sourire, elle s’approcha d’Hasu et lui répondit, gonflée de fierté :

\- Mon nom est Jigoku no Dokuhebi ! Ne l’oublie plus jamais shinigami ! Et promets-moi de massacrer cet enfoiré quand tu m’utiliseras!

Une porte vola en éclat, interrompant Tokinada dans ses sombres desseins, il toisa les nouveaux venus avec mépris. Hasu sortit de sa torpeur, jeta un œil et eut une bouffé d’espoir quand elle reconnut son lieutenant et son ami Hisagi qui se tenait derrière lui. L’expression du visage de Kira était indescriptible, lui qui était toujours si calme, jamais la shinigami ne l’avait vu aussi en colère. La pression spirituelle de Kira bouillonnait et oppressait l’air de la pièce. Hasu sentit une main lui agripper soudainement les cheveux et le contact de l’acier froid contre sa gorge. Un petit rire cruelle sortit des lèvres de Tokinada :

\- Un pas de plus shinigamis et je n’hésiterais pas à lui trancher la gorge ! Sortez tout de suite de ma demeure, vous n’êtes pas les bienvenues…

\- Je refuse, répliqua froidement Kira.

Le noble exerça une légère pression avec sa lame, qui fit perler du sang sur la peau de la jeune femme. Hasu tenta de capter le regard de son lieutenant, il ne devait pas reculer face à Tokinada, quitte à ce qu’elle le paie de sa vie. Les deux shinigamis s’observèrent, droit dans les yeux, Kira dégaina son zanpakutô, un bruit métallique sinistre retentit dans la pièce.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es sourd ou quoi ?! cria Tokinada qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? répondit le lieutenant d’un air lugubre, lève la tête… Wabisuke !

La lame du zanpakutô de Kira prit une forme de « U », Hasu n’avait jamais vu le shikai de son lieutenant. Elle se demanda à quoi pouvait servir cet aspect si particulier de son sabre, il n’avait pas l’air très pratique pour trancher. Hisagi dégaina aussi et se tint prêt à épauler son ami. La jeune femme eut un sourire triste, elle était heureuse que ses proches ne l’aient pas abandonné, mais s’ils leur arrivaient quelque chose, se le pardonnerait-elle ? Tokinada entra dans un fou rire dément, avant que quelqu’un ne puisse réagir Hasu sentit une douleur dans la poitrine, elle baissa le regard et vit une auréole de sang apparaître sur ses vêtements. Le zanpakutô de Kira siffla dans l’air, le noble dû s’éloigner de la shinigami pour l’éviter, pendant ce temps-là Hisagi en profita pour attraper Hasu et l’écarter du combat. La jeune femme n’entendit pas le lieutenant lui parler, lui demandant de rester consciente, son corps devenait lourd, froid et elle perdit connaissance à nouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette partie va peut-être choquer certains mais c'est un peu l'image que je me fais de Tokinada dans l'univers de Tite Kubo, fourbe et sadique. Malheureusement Hasu fera les frais des sournoiseries du noble, qui l'observait dans l'ombre depuis son arrivé au Seireitei. S'en sortira-t-elle vivante avec Kira et Hisagi?


	7. Fleuraison

Lorsque Hasu retrouva ses esprits, elle eut l’impression qu’une explosion avait eu lieu dans la pièce, tout était saccagé et une partie du mur s’était effondrée, donnant sur un jardin extérieur. Elle passa une main sur sa poitrine, l’hémorragie avait cessée, la blessure était sûrement plus superficielle que ce qu’elle pensait. La shinigami, s’appuya sur ses coudes, tenta de se relever, s’ancra sur ses jambes tremblantes et scruta les environs pour retrouver son zanpakutô.

\- Ah… Tu es vivante toi ? dit avec dédain Tokinada.

Des cordes lumineuses se jetèrent sur Hasu et scellèrent à nouveau ses poignées sans qu’elle ne puisse réagir. Elle tourna son regard vers le noble et une vague d’effroi la saisit lorsqu’elle aperçut Kira et Hisagi au sol, mourants. Hasu entra dans une rage folle, hurlant et essayant de rompre ses liens de toutes ses forces. Face à cette scène Tokinada eut un air sarcastique et lui dit :

\- Cela ne sert à rien de t’énerver ainsi, tu ne pourras jamais briser mon sort de kidô aussi….

Il fut interrompu par une vague de réatsu qui explosa du corps de la shinigami et le cloua sur place. Les hurlements d’Hasu s’intensifièrent, la femme cornue, qu’elle seule pouvait voir, apparut à ses côtés et cria avec un sourire carnassier :

\- Allez Hasu, utilises ma force ! Massacre, déchire sa chair, tue-le !

Tokinada eut un mouvement de recul face à l’aura meurtrière qui émanait soudain, Kira, trop faible pour se relever, observa la scène, effaré par la puissance du réatsu d’Hasu. Hisagi, quant à lui, avait perdu connaissance. D’un mouvement sec la shinigami rompit le sort de kidô et attrapa son zanpakutô, si vite, que même Tokinada n’avait pas pu la suivre du regard.

\- Ce n’est pas possible… Ce réatsu, cette vitesse… On dirait…

Avec son shunpo, Hasu se téléporta face au noble, le toisant froidement et dégaina son sabre dans sa direction.

\- Fleuris et purifie-les ! Jigoku no Dokuhebi !

Soudain, un cercle de feu intense entoura la jeune femme et ses vêtements de shinigami disparurent pour laisser place à un kimono blanc immaculé. Une ceinture de soie rouge entourait sa taille et virevoltait dans les airs. Le zanpakutô de la shinigami se sépara en deux lames, leur acier brillait comme si ils étaient chauffés à blanc et une terrible chaleur s’en dégageait. Plus loin, Kira contemplait Hasu, subjugué par la beauté de son zanpakutô, il avait l’impression d’assister à une dance de la part de son élève. De plus les zanpakutô doubles étaient extrêmement rares à la Soul Society, c’est la première qu’il en voyait un. La méfiance se dessina sur le visage de l’aristocrate, qui fit à nouveau un pas en arrière et hurla, méprisant :

\- Ce zanpakutô… Je le savais ! Tu es cette sale garce ! Je vais te….

Hasu ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Tokinada dû dégainer pour ne pas se faire pourfendre par ses lames.

\- Tu es rapide… marmonna le noble, ces mouvements… Je ne sais pas comment c’est possible mais pas de doute tu es bien « elle ».

\- De qui parlez-vous ? demanda-elle sèchement.

Un horrible rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du shinigami, il répliqua avec un ton dédaigneux :

\- Tu as perdu la mémoire Hasu ? Dommage…

La colère d’Hasu boulonnait, une vague de puissance parcourait tout son corps, jusqu’au bout de ses doigts et elle avait une terrible envie de meurtre envers le noble. Etait-ce elle ou Jigoku no Dokuhebi ? Elle sentait la terrible agressivité de son zanpakutô l’envahir. La shinigami l’attaqua dans un tourbillon de lames, elle était très agile et rapide. Tokinada avait du mal à anticiper les coups des deux lames. Même si son niveau était bien au-dessus, il ne pouvait pas stopper la seconde lame n’importe comment, il risquait de graves brûlures. Il évita les coups de la jeune femme tout en étudiant ses mouvements, si elle en venait à utiliser ses flammes il serait en difficulté, il se savait. De plus le caractère destructeur de son zanpakutô risquait de rameuter des shinigamis, voir des capitaines et ça Tokinada ne le désirait pas. Elle allait anéantir ses plans, il devait mettre fin au combat au plus vite. Il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir du mépris pour elle, avec son horrible sourire il cria :

\- C’est ça que tu es devenue Hasu ?! Tu n’es plus que l’ombre de toi-même !

Soudain, des flammes apparurent autour des lames, des gerbes de feu était projetées à cause des attaques tourbillonnantes de la shinigami, au point qu’un incendie commençait à se propager aux bâtiments alentours. Hasu parvint à piéger le noble dans un feu infernal, celui-ci s’en dégagea, non sans de vives brûlures.

\- Tssss, ça devient embêtant… marmonna-t-il.

Tokinada pointa un doigt dans sa direction, Hasu se mit en garde, elle connaissait cette technique, il allait lancer un sort de kidô très dangereux. Une lueur bleue apparut et une expression d’horreur passa sur le visage de la shinigami, ce n’était pas elle qu’il visait ! La jeune femme se retourna, paniquée, en direction de Kira, à terre et très affaiblit, hurlant son prénom. Un éclair déchira l’air, provoquant une énorme explosion suivit d’un nuage de fumée. Le lieutenant toussait à cause de la poussière, il était indemne, que s’était-il passé ? Il avait raté son coup ? Il aperçut Hasu immobile face à lui, un trou dans le thorax et le sang perlant de ses lèvres. Kira regarda, sous le choc, la jeune femme s’écrouler dans ses bras, son kimono blanc se désintégra pour laisser place à son uniforme de shinigami et son zanpakutô reprit sa forme initiale. Tokinada apparut face au lieutenant, le bras levé pour le frapper de sa lame. il sera fort la shinigami contre lui pour tenter de la protéger de son corps même si c’était dérisoire.

Une main agrippa le poignet de l’aristocrate, le stoppant dans sa folie meurtrière, un homme portant un magnifique kimono rose, par-dessus un manteau de capitaine, se tenait derrière lui. L’inconnu portait un chapeau de paille, il le releva, dévoilant un shinigami avec de longs cheveux bruns frisés et un air rêveur sur le visage.

\- Et bien Tokinada ? Je vais finir par croire que c’est une habitude chez toi de malmener de pauvres femmes… dit le capitaine, désinvolte.

Le noble le toisa avec méfiance, Shunsui Kyôraku, capitaine de la 8ème division de longues dates, un homme qui semblait frivole aux premiers abords mais qui était doué d’une grande lucidité. C’était bien la dernière personne que Tokinada voulait croiser, il risquait de découvrir ses projets…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… Ces shinigamis se sont introduit dans mon domaine alors je m’en suis occupé personnellement, répondit-il d’une sincérité déconcertante.

Shunsui tourna son regard et observa longuement Hasu, inconsciente dans les bras de Kira et décrypta l’expression sur le visage du lieutenant.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne pense pas ces shinigamis capables d’un tel crime… rétorqua le capitaine.

Tokinada était sur ses gardes, la situation pour lui était délicate, il le savait, cette fois il risquait de ne pas s’en sortir aussi facilement.

\- Et si on faisait un deal ? demanda soudain Kyôraku avec un large sourire.

\- Comment ? répondit le noble, interloqué.

\- Je ferme les yeux sur ce qui viens de se passer et en échange tu ne t’approcheras plus jamais d’Hasu, ni d’aucune shinigami du Gotei 13 d’ailleurs. Cela me paraît un bon compromit non ?

Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur les lèvres de Tokinada, il mourrait d’envi de massacrer la jeune femme mais il fallait mieux qu’il lâche l’affaire, pour cette fois. Il tourna le dos à Kyôraku et lui dit froidement :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu protèges cette femme, mais soit, je fermerais les yeux sur son crime…

D’un pas de shunpo il disparut, le capitaine poussa un long soupir, au moins il n’aura pas eu besoin de se battre, il n’aimait pas trop la violence. Kira affichait une mine torturée, il tentait d’administrer les premiers soins à la shinigami malgré ses propres plaies. L’état d’Hasu était critique, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et son pouls était faible. Kyôraku toisait tristement la jeune femme, comme si il était nostalgique, mais le lieutenant n’y faisait pas attention. Hisagi reprit doucement connaissance, même si il était en sale état, ses blessures étaient superficielles. Un sentiment d’impuissance le saisit lorsqu’il vit la shinigami, il n’avait pas été à la hauteur de la mission que lui avait confiée le capitaine.

\- Ne faites pas ces têtes d’enterrements, dit doucement Kyôraku, ma petite Nanao est certainement déjà en route avec la 4ème division ! Je suis sûr qu’Hasu s’en sortira, elle a l’air d’avoir la peau dure !

Kira remercia solennellement le capitaine, le cœur lourd, l’image de Tokinada posant ses sales mains sur son élève le hanterait longtemps désormais. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été plus rapide pour lui venir en aide.

Tandis qu’un groupe de soigneurs arrivait avec Nanao pour venir en aide aux shinigamis, trois hommes drapés de manteaux noirs observaient au loin la scène. L’un d’eux, avec un sourire faussement amical, susurra :

\- Vraiment pratique ces vêtements piqués à Kisuke. Même le capitaine Kyôraku n’a pas détecté notre présence...

\- En effet… répondit une voix calme.

L’homme à lunettes ne souriait pas, il était pensif face à la scène qu’il venait d’assister, méditant sur ses prochaines actions. Gin prit un air boudeur et dit au troisième homme sur un ton de reproche :

\- Pourquoi tu as motivé mon lieutenant à intervenir alors que j’ai essayé de l’en dissuader Tôsen ? Il fallait mieux la laisser mourir non ?

\- Parce que ce n’était pas ma vision de la justice… rétorqua froidement Tôsen, les poings serrés.

\- Ah ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que c’est Tokinada qui a tué ta vieille amie ? demanda sournoisement Gin.

\- Assez Gin… coupa l’autre homme.

\- Désolée, capitaine Aizen, répondit-il immédiatement, alalala qu’est-ce qu’on va faire maintenant ? Hasu a révélé son shikai, heureusement que Kyôraku ne l’a pas vue… Si elle commence à utiliser ses capacités à tout va, la supercherie risque de ne plus durer très longtemps….

\- J’en ai bien peur oui, répondit Aizen.

\- Dois-je la tuer ? murmura Gin avec un sourire sadique.

\- Non, répondit immédiatement le capitaine, je suis curieux… Je me demande jusqu’où je peux utiliser les pouvoirs de Kyôka Suigetsu…

\- Ce que vous pouvez être cruel, capitaine Aizen… dit Gin avec enthousiasme.

\- Je compte sur toi pour la dissuader d’utiliser son zanpakutô à l’avenir Gin… Je suis sûr qu’elle pourra nous être utile d’une certaine manière un jour.

Tôsen resta impassible à l’échange entre les deux hommes et tenta de ne rien laisser paraître concernant la grande colère qui l’animait. Les soldats de la 4ème division, au loin, avaient placé délicatement Hasu sur un brancard et la transportait jusqu’à leurs quartiers, suivit du capitaine Kyôraku et des deux lieutenants.

Les rayons de l’aurore illuminèrent doucement le lit où se trouvait la shinigami aux cheveux de feu, Hasu avait été admis en soins intensifs dans un état assez incertain, il y a 11 jours. La jeune femme était branchée à de multiples machines. Elle tourna son regard pour profiter du lever du soleil, le capitaine Unohana lui avait dit que même si elle avait repris connaissances, elle devrait rester encore 4 jours hospitalisée, au minimum. Hasu était donc restée 6 jours dans le coma, depuis son réveil, elle n’avait reçu encore aucune visite, du coup la shinigami s’ennuyait un peu et se demandait si son lieutenant, Kira, était en colère contre elle. Elle chassa cette idée d’un mouvement de main, non, il savait bien que ce qu’il s’était passé était indépendant de sa volonté, elle se serait bien passé de croiser ce fou. Les mots de Tokinada résonnaient sans cesses dans son esprit, de quelle shinigami parlait-il ? Hasu poussa un soupir exaspéré, de toute façon elle ne le saurait jamais, il était hors de question qu’elle approche à nouveau cet homme. Soudain elle entendit de l’agitation dans le couloir, plusieurs hommes discutaient devant la porte de sa chambre et une voix enjouée féminine résonna :

\- Et bien messieurs, Hasu a de la chance d’avoir autant de visiteurs ! Néanmoins j’aimerais vous rappeler qu’elle est encore en convalescence et qu’elle a besoin de calme. Ainsi je vous demanderais de ne pas arriver tous en même temps et de ne pas rester trop longtemps s’il vous plaît.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme, contente d’enfin de la visite, mais il se figea lorsque la capitaine Ichimaru entra dans la pièce. Gin s’avança, avec son habituel rictus, vers Hasu, suivit de prêt par Kira et dit d’un ton enjoué :

\- Bonjour Hasu ! Comment te sens-tu aujourd’hui ?

\- Bien, marmonna la shinigami, se demandant ce que son capitaine lui voulait.

\- Kira m’a tout raconté…. commença Gin.

Le regard froid d’Hasu se posa immédiatement sur le lieutenant qui eut un mouvement de recul face à l’animosité de la jeune femme. Tout raconter ?! Même ça ? pensa Hasu qui baissa tristement les yeux, se sentant trahie dans son intimité, elle n’avait aucune envie que les horribles actes de Tokinada se sachent à travers tout le Seireitei.

\- … à propos de ton combat avec Tokina, termina le capitaine.

\- Ah ? répondit Hasu en arquant un sourcil.

\- Il paraît que tu as provoqué un énorme incendie ! Les soldats ont eu du mal à le maîtriser, dit Gin avec un léger rire, tes capacités sont redoutables…

La jeune femme marmonna un « désolée » à son capitaine, à moitié sincère, Tokinada méritant amplement que ses quartiers soient partis en fumée. 

\- C’est pourquoi j’aimerais que tu deviennes le 3ème siège de notre division Hasu, qu’en penses-tu ? demanda-il

La jeune femme ouvrit grands les yeux, bouche bée, une montée en grade ? Directement au 3ème siège en plus ?

\- C’est trop d’honneur, répondit la shinigami, encore un peu sous le choc.

Gin rigola encore, rétorquant :

\- Ne sois pas aussi modeste, par contre il y a une condition pour que tu puisses rester dans le Gotei 13… Le capitaine commandant Yamato est assez en colère des dégâts que tu as faits. Tes pouvoirs sont trop dangereux, tu n’as pas l’air de bien les maitriser encore, alors je te demanderais de les utiliser qu’en cas d’extrême nécessité. Tu imagines bien, qu’en tant que capitaine, ça serait embêtant qu’un de mes officiers provoque des incendies à chaque fois qu’il utilise son zanpakutô… Kira m’a dit que tu te débrouillais très bien en kidô et que tu étais rapide, je suis sûr que tu peux très bien t’en sortir sans ton shikai…

Une lueur de déception passa dans le regard de la jeune femme, certes elle avait eu du mal à contenir sa colère destructrice, mais de là à museler ses pouvoirs ? Néanmoins, elle comprit très bien dans les mots de son capitaine qu’un nouvel écart de ce genre et elle risquait d’être exclue des armées de la cour.

\- Bien ! Je vais te laisser un peu avec Izuru, je ne veux surtout pas mettre en colère le capitaine Unohana, dit Gin avec un frisson, prends le temps de réfléchir !

Le capitaine quitta la pièce, Kira et Hasu se toisaient, gênés. Les joues de la shinigami virèrent soudain aux rouges, honteuse, elle se rappela que son lieutenant l’avait vue à moitié dévêtue. Kira à vrai dire était plutôt hanté par les agissements de Tokinada, ne sachant pas trop s’il devait aborder le sujet avec elle. Le lieutenant prit une grande inspiration et saisit son courage à deux mains.

\- Ecoute Hasu, je…

Kira fut interrompue par la jeune femme qui le tira avec force par le col et planta son regard dans le sien, brulant de détermination et de colère.

\- Désolée Kira, n’y voit rien de personnelle, mais je t’interdis de parler à qui-que-ce-soit de ce qui s’est passé avec Tokinada ce soir-là, dit Hasu la voix tremblante, et tu passeras le mot à Hisagi que c’est de même pour lui et que je n’hésiterais pas à le tuer si il a la langue trop pendue. Comprit ?!

\- Com… Comprit ! répondit le lieutenant tout blême.

Hasu lâcha Kira, des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues et elle étouffa un sanglot, elle ne voulait pas craquer devant son lieutenant. Celui-ci eut un regard compatissant, il posa une main sur l’épaule de la shinigami et lui dit d’une voix remplie de chagrin :

\- Je suis désolée Hasu, si je n’avais pas hésité j’aurais peut-être pu…

\- De quoi ? coupa la jeune femme, essuyant ses larmes d’un revers de manche, arrête, le capitaine Yamato n’a jamais dit « protégez-là », tu n’es pas mon garde du corps, tu n’as pas à te sentir coupable…

Hasu avait sortie ça sur un ton rempli de sarcasme, histoire de détendre l’atmosphère, Kira s’apprêta à répondre lorsqu’il fut coupé par un homme qui rentra en trombe dans la chambre.

\- Yooooo, c’est long dit donc ! On peut entrer ? dit Kaien avec un large sourire.

La shinigami toisa avec surprise le lieutenant, que lui voulait-il ? Elle aperçut derrière lui un homme qu’elle ne connaissait pas avec kimono rose, elle le regarda dubitatif et il lui adressa un grand sourire. Kaien s’approcha de la jeune femme puis s’inclina en exclamant un « je suis désolé ! », Hasu surprise lui cria dessus avec autorité :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! Relève la tête !

\- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-il, nous n’aurons pas dû te laisser…

Kaien reçut violemment un oreiller en plein visage, un soupir exaspéré sortit des lèvres de la shinigami et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais ce n’est pas vrai ! Arrêtez ça! Je n’ai pas besoin qu’on me materne ! Je suis un sol-dat, d’accord ?!

Kyôraku rigola gaiment face à la réaction d’Hasu, il se baissa pour éviter un autre oreiller et la shinigami le toisa froidement l’air de dire « mais tu es qui toi à la fin ? ». Kira observa la scène, effaré, son élève venait juste d’essayer d’agresser un capitaine…

\- Et bah dit donc quel caractère ! sortit joyeusement Shunsui je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Shunsui Kyôraku, capitaine de la 8ème division, je passais juste voir si tu allais mieux !

Hasu scruta avec méfiance le nouveau venu, Kyôraku était connu à travers tous le Seireitei pour être un coureur de jupon.

\- C’est lui qui a arrêté Tokinada, intervint Kira pour éviter que la shinigami ne soit trop irrespectueuse.

\- Ah ! répondit Hasu rougissant de honte, veillez m’excusez je ne voulais pas…

\- Ce n’est rien ! coupa le capitaine en rigolant, je passais juste parce qu’Ukitake est malade et voulait de tes nouvelles, on va te laisser te reposer.

\- Je pouvais m’en occuper vous savez, railla Kaien avec un large sourire.

Ukitake ? La jeune femme était surprise qu’il ait pu s’inquiéter pour elle, décidément cet homme avait l’air vraiment bienveillant. Kaien et Kyôraku quittèrent la pièce alors qu’Hasu n’avait même pas eu le temps de remercier le capitaine. Une fois dans le couloir le lieutenant demanda avec un air taquin :

\- Vous êtes malade capitaine Kyôraku ?

\- Hein ? répondit le capitaine, qui fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Vous rendez visite à une charmante femme et vous ne la courtisez pas ? Même pas un petit compliment, ça ne vous ressemble pas, dit Kaien légèrement suspicieux.

\- Ah tu as remarqué ? dit doucement Kyôraku, à vrai dire Hasu me rappelle quelqu’un…

\- Vous parlez d’elle ? interrogea le lieutenant, dont le regard s’illumina soudain, je comprends…

\- Et oui… En tout cas elle a son sale caractère, ça me rends nostalgique, dit-il avec un air rêveur Bon allons partager les bonnes nouvelles à Ukitake !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment trouvez-vous le shikai d'Hasu?
> 
> La jeune femme semble être au cœur des manigances d'Aizen... Mystère, mystère... :p


	8. Envol

Une jeune femme mâchait nonchalamment son onigiri, assise sur le toit de ses quartiers et appréciait la vue sur le Seireitei. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux flamboyants pour tenter de démêler quelques nœuds, Hasu profitait de ce moment de calme, dernièrement elle avait enchaîné beaucoup de mission sur le terrain avec Kira. Depuis son intégration au Gotei 13, seize ans s’était écoulée. Tokinada ne s’était plus manifesté après l’incident et la shinigami avait pris à cœur son rôle de 3ème siège dans sa division. Depuis quelques années son lieutenant avait cessé son apprentissage, estimant que son travail était terminé, à vrai dire Kira soupçonnait même qu’Hasu l’avait largement dépassé, même si elle ne voulait pas trop le montrer. La shinigami excellait dans le kidô, le shunpo et la maîtrise du sabre, elle détenait dorénavant une réputation d’adversaire redoutable à travers les armées de la cour. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur son zanpakutô de feu, Kira étant le seul à l’avoir vu et il entretenait le mystère sous ordre de son capitaine.

Sur ses temps libres, Hasu passait beaucoup de temps en tant que compagnon de beuverie avec Matsumoto, Kira et Hisagi. La femme pulpeuse essayait sans cesse de battre Hasu sur les jeux d’alcools, ou au moins de la voir ivre morte, mais elle n’y arrivait jamais. A vrai dire la plupart du temps la shinigami faisait semblant de boire, sa célérité étant telle que ses amis n’y voyaient que du feu. L’alcool ce n’était pas son truc, mais elle aimait passer ces soirées avec ses proches et prenait un malin plaisir de voir Kira saoul, qui changeait du tout au tout quand il avait trop bu.

Dès qu’elle le pouvait, et depuis des années, la shinigami trainait dans les quartiers de la 13ème division. Hasu avait lié une forte amitié avec Kaien ainsi que Rukia et il n’était pas rare qu’elle prenne le thé avec Ukitake et qu’ils discutent ensemble quand il avait la santé. Systématiquement la jeune femme avait des confiseries ohagi quand elle venait car elle savait que le capitaine en raffolait. D’ailleurs le lieutenant la taquinait, lui demandant si elle essayait d’acheter Ukitake pour qu’il l’intègre dans leur division. Cette idée ne déplaisait pas Hasu, l’ambiance y était excellente et elle aimerait bien se défaire de l’influence pesante de son capitaine Ichimaru.

Une voix masculine l’appela soudain, elle baissa les yeux et reconnut Hisagi qui lui faisait de grands signes, des papiers à la main. Hasu sauta agilement du toit et adressa un large sourire au lieutenant.

\- Salut Hisagi ! dit amicalement la shinigami, tu fais quoi de beau ?

\- Le capitaine Tôsen m’envoi chercher de nouvelles recrues pour le Seireitei Communication, ça t’intéresse ? demanda Hisagi.

Hasu arqua un sourcil, Le Seireitei Communication était un magazine mensuel publié par les shinigamis et célèbre à la Soul Society. Le capitaine Kaname Tôsen était l’éditeur en chef et Hisagi devait donc pas mal l’aider, elle se demanda si elle pouvait être d’une quelconque utilité.

\- On manque de rédacteurs en ce moment et de nouveautés, continua le lieutenant face à l’hésitation d’Hasu.

La shinigami en réponse haussa les épaules, elle ne se sentait pas l’âme d’un écrivain, elle ne voyait pas de quelle sujet elle pourrait parler lorsque soudain une idée illumina ses yeux. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, pourquoi ne pas partager sa passion ? Hasu n’en avait parlé à personne, c’était un peu son plaisir coupable, elle avait peur de passer pour une personne bizarre.

\- J’ai peut-être un concept à te soumettre, répondit avec joie la jeune femme, suis-moi !

Hisagi piqué de curiosité accompagna Hasu jusqu’à ses quartiers, qui sautillait presque d’excitation à l’idée de partager ses trésors. Elle s’arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre, se retourna face à Hisagi, les joues légèrement rosées et lui murmura en effectuant un clin d’œil :

\- Je te préviens c’est un peu mon jardin secret…

Le lieutenant eut des bouffés de chaleurs face à l’attitude d’Hasu, était-elle en train de lui faire des avances ? La shinigami poussa la porte coulissante, attrapa la main d’Hisagi et le tira dans sa chambre. Le cœur du jeune homme battait à la chamade et ses mains étaient moites, devait-il vraiment faire de l’infidélité à l’amour de sa vie, Matsumoto ? Hisagi devint soudain tout blême et retint un cri d’effroi quand Hasu lui colla presque au visage une énorme araignée.

\- Et une série naturaliste tu en penses quoi ? demanda-elle soudain avec une pointe d’excitation dans la voix, ne t’inquiète pas l’Ashidakagumo n’est pas dangereuse !

Le lieutenant tout tremblant, fit un pas en arrière et toisa avec curiosité la pièce, de nombreux terrariums contenant des bestioles étaient disposés ici et là, ainsi que des plantes. Un autre frisson le parcourut lorsqu’il vit une énorme toile brillante, de plusieurs mètres, parsemés d’énormes araignées, dans un coin de la pièce. Hasu suivit son regard et s’exclama gaiement :

\- Les néphiles ne sont pas dangereuses non plus ! Par contre évite de toucher aux plantes, certaines sont très toxiques…

La shinigami s’approcha de son bureau, recouvert de papiers et de dessins naturalistes à l’encre de chine. Hisagi observa les œuvres d’Hasu par-dessus son épaule et un éclair d’inspiration le saisit.

\- Une série sur la nature pour les enfants ça pourrait être sympa ! dit-il

\- Tu penses ? demanda Hasu, les yeux brillants d’envie.

\- J’en suis sûr ! répondit Hisagi, je vais soumettre cette idée au capitaine Tôsen ! Tu aurais des planches à me prêter pour que je lui montre ?

Hasu prit un air songeur, puis proposa à Hisagi de prendre le thé le temps qu’elle lui prépare une esquisse destinée aux enfants, ses écrits étaient plutôt scientifiques et risquaient d’être trop durs pour eux. Pendant qu’Hasu était penchée sur son travail, le lieutenant buvait son thé et observa une nouvelle fois la pièce. Il nota que la shinigami semblait particulièrement intéressée par les scarabées puisqu’elle en possédait de toutes les formes et couleurs. Environ une heure plus tard, Hasu lui tendit un parchemin en s’exclamant :

\- Voilà ! Pour débuter pourquoi pas le scarabée rhinocéros japonais ? Les enfants en raffolent et aiment les élever ! Pour cette série naturaliste, en nom je pensais à…. « Les p’tites bêtes d’Hasu » ! Qu’en penses-tu ?

\- C’est génial… souffla Hisagi avec un grand sourire, merci Hasu pour ton aide !

C’est ainsi que la shinigami commença l’écriture « Les p’tites bêtes d’Hasu » pour le Seireitei Communication, qui eut un succès immense auprès des enfants du Rukongai et même chez certains adultes.

La nuit tombée Hasu se rendit comme à son habitude dans les quartiers de la 13ème division pour passer le bonjour à Kaien et Rukia, elle venait de passer la journée à préparer des planches pour le magazine, très inspirée par la proposition d’Hisagi. Lorsqu’elle arriva, une grande agitation secouait la division, les officiers semblaient perdus et affolés. La shinigami comprit immédiatement que quelque chose de grave se passait et elle chopa un soldat par le col.

\- Eh ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ?! demanda Hasu avec autorité.

\- Un hollow a attaqué l’escouade commandé par la femme de Kaien, elle a été tué, répondit-il sous le choc, le capitaine, Rukia et Kaien sont partis à sa poursuite, dans cette direction !

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que la jeune femme avait disparu sans qu’il ne voit le moindre mouvement, d’un pas de shunpo Hasu se dirigeait vers les shinigamis, inquiète. La femme de Kaien était loin d’être une débutante, connaissant le tempérament de son mari il risquait de vouloir l’affronter seul et elle n’était pas rassurée par rapport aux soucis de santé d’Ukitake. Et Rukia… A cause de son grand-frère elle n’était jamais envoyée sur les missions risquées, arriverait-elle à garder son sang-froid face à une situation dangereuse et inconnue ?

Dans la forêt, elle se concentra pour suivre le réatsu de ses compagnons et repéra le capitaine. Une pluie torrentielle s’abattit, obligeant Hasu à ralentir dans sa course effrénée, ce n’était pas le moment de se blesser bêtement. Du coin de l’œil elle repéra une masse sombre, assise sous un arbre et s’en approcha. C’était le capitaine Ukitake, salement blessé à l’épaule droite et le regard éteint. Hasu se précipita à ses côtés, dans ces moment-là elle aimerait bien connaître les capacités de soins comme son lieutenant Kira. Le capitaine leva les yeux à l’approche de la shinigami, ils reflétaient une profonde triste, la jeune femme devina que quelque chose de grave s’était déroulé.

\- Capitaine Ukitake ? demanda Hasu la voix serrée, où sont Kaien et Rukia ?

Un soupir triste s’échappa des lèvres d’Ukitake et il murmura :

\- Kaien a été possédé par un hollow d’origine inconnu, Rukia a dû le tuer, on ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver… Elle est partie avec son corps, sûrement auprès de la famille Shiba…

Sous le choc, Hasu se glissa à côté du capitaine, profitant de la pluie pour laisser couler ses larmes. Elle ne put s’empêcher de penser à sa pauvre amie, obligée de pourfendre son lieutenant… Si cela arrivait à Kira, en aurait-elle été capable ? Ukitake toisa la réaction de la jeune femme, peiné, il ne pensait pas qu’elle ait pu s’attacher autant aux membres de la 13ème division. Hasu se releva soudain et tendit la main au capitaine.

\- Vous êtes blessé, je vais vous aider à rentrer, on ne sait jamais, dit la shinigami d’un ton ferme.

Ukitake esquissa un léger sourire, remerciant la jeune femme pour son initiative, sa maladie l’avait rattrapé et il se sentait faible. Il saisit sa main et Hasu plaça son bras sur son épaule, puis ils prirent doucement la direction de la division. Le voyage se déroula dans un silence de mort, Hasu ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour remonter le moral du capitaine, elle n’était pas habituée à cette situation.

\- Kaien t’as déjà raconté comment il est devenu lieutenant ? demanda soudain le capitaine, nostalgique.

\- Oui, répondit Hasu avec une mine triste, il paraît que vous l’avez harcelé durant des années!

\- Hahaha ! C’est bien vrai ! Et j’ai fini par réussir à le convaincre ! dit Ukitake en rigolant doucement.

Un air sombre passa sur son visage et le shinigami murmura, la voix fatiguée :

\- Sans Kaien, la direction de la 13ème division va être difficile, c’était un très bon lieutenant et il m’était d’une grande aide durant ma maladie…

Hasu n’osa pas répondre, il venait tout juste de perdre son lieutenant, il serait malvenu de l’inciter à en nommer un autre rapidement. Le capitaine était pensif et toisait étrangement la jeune femme, Hasu sentait son regard pesant sur elle mais faisait mine de ne rien voir.

\- Ton lieutenant Kira t’entraîne toujours ? interrogea Ukitake.

\- Plus depuis longtemps, répondit la shinigami, apparemment il n’a plus rien à m’apprendre… C’est dommage, ça fait longtemps que l’on n’a plus croisé le fer, j’aimais bien ces moments ensemble !

\- Tu t’entends bien avec les membres de la division Hasu, tu es joviale avec tes compères mais tu sais te montrer ferme quand il le faut. Tu as l’étoffe d’une grande shinigami ! Est-ce que tu accepterais de…

Hasu se stoppa net et coupa le capitaine avec autorité :

\- Kaien vient de mourir, vous êtes fatigué, prenez le temps de vous remettre de tout ça et de réfléchir !

Ukitake ne se vexa point, il sourit, compréhensif et acquiesça d’un mouvement de tête. La jeune femme tourna la tête pour éviter qu’il la voie rougir, elle était touchée qu’il la considère comme un futur lieutenant, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête pour ça. De plus les soldats venaient de perdre leur supérieur, il leur faudra du temps pour accepter son décès. Le duo arriva aux quartiers de la division, des shinigamis prirent rapidement en charge leur capitaine, qui remercia chaleureusement Hasu pour son aide.

Le cœur lourd, la jeune femme prit le chemin de ses propres quartiers, la bonne humeur et la gentillesse de Kaien allait lui manquer terriblement. Elle eut une pensée pour Rukia, qui avait perdu son mentor, Hasu savait qu’elle avait une grande affection pour lui, il suffisait de voir la façon dont elle le regardait… La shinigami pensa qu’elle irait la voir plus souvent pour la soutenir. En arrivant elle croisa Kira, qui vit son regard abattu et lui demanda ce qu’il s’était passé. Hasu lui annonça la mort du lieutenant Kaien et il afficha une mine sombre.

\- Dis Kira, tu penses que je pourrais être un bon lieutenant ? demanda soudain Hasu.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? interrogea Kira, surprit.

\- Juste comme ça… mentit la jeune femme.

\- Si tu te demandes si tu en as la carrure, bien sûr que oui ! répondit-il.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? dit-elle la voix tremblante d’émotion.

\- Tu as largement le niveau technique d’un lieutenant Hasu, tu es sérieuse dans ton travail et tu interagis sans soucis avec les autres shinigamis! Ais plus confiance en toi ! s’exclama avec bienveillance le lieutenant.

\- Merci Kira, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… murmura-t-elle.

Kira arqua un sourcil, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hasu lui posait soudain cette question et le remerciait. Elle tapota amicalement l’épaule de son lieutenant et partit s’isoler dans sa chambre, elle n’aimait pas qu’on la voit triste.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Environ deux ans s’était écoulées depuis le décès de Kaien, ce jour-là Hasu se rendait, nerveuse, dans les quartiers de la 1ère division. Elle avait été convoqué le matin même et aucune raison n’avait été mentionné mise à part qu’elle devait se présenter immédiatement. La shinigami réfléchissait, sur le chemin, si elle avait commis la moindre faute qui aurait value une convocation. Elle haussa les épaules et passa les portes principales de la division. Hasu croisa le capitaine Ichimaru, incrédule elle demanda :

\- Bonjour capitaine, vous aussi vous êtes convoqués par le capitaine commandant Yamato ?

\- Oui, susurra-t-il, on a une réunion entre capitaines ce matin et elle te concerne en petite partie, suis moi.

Tous les capitaines ? Concernée en partie ? Hasu devint toute blême, marchant derrière son capitaine, perdue dans ses pensées. Cette situation semblait amuser Ichimaru, qui souriait jusqu’aux oreilles devant le stress de son officier. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu’elle venait d’entrer dans la salle de réunion, la soudaine pression spirituelle qui y régnait la sortit de sa torpeur. Hasu leva le regard et réalisa qu’elle faisait face aux capitaines qui se tenaient en ligne à droite et à gauche du capitaine commandant Yamato. Leur réatsu mettait à mal la jeune femme qui faisait de son mieux pour garder la tête haute. La shinigami sentit un regard insistant sur elle, scrutant furtivement les capitaines elle croisa celui du capitaine Kuchiki qui la figea sur place et elle baissa vite les yeux.

\- Bien ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer la réunion ! tonna avec autorité le capitaine Yamato, commençons tout de suite par le cas d’Hasu.

La jeune femme commençait à avoir des sueurs froides et des vertiges face à la présence imposante du vieux shinigami. La voix chaleureuse d’Ukitake intervint :

\- C’est moi qui ai demandé à te convoquer ici Hasu, merci d’être venue aussi vite.

Hasu se retourna vers le capitaine, interloquée, il se rapprocha d’elle, tenant un objet en bois dans la main. Elle baissa les yeux et murmura :

\- Mais c’est….

\- L’insigne de lieutenant de la 13ème division, continua chaudement Ukitake, accepterais-tu d’être mon bras droit Hasu ?

Une bouffée de bonheur envahit la shinigami, elle avait une grande admiration et affection pour le capitaine Ukitake. L’épauler en tant que lieutenant était une promotion rêvée, un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle répondit doucement :

\- Ça serait un honneur pour moi de servir votre division, capitaine Ukitake.

\- Je suis rassurée ! Je m’imaginais déjà insister des années comme avec Kaien ! répondit-il en rigolant. Désolée de t’avoir convoqué ici, ça doit sûrement être très intimidant pour toi ! Mais comme tu le sais ma santé est fragile, je ne peux pas toujours assister aux réunions de capitaines, ça sera l’un de tes rôles en tant que lieutenant. Je me suis dit que ça serait bien que tu rencontres les autres capitaines et que tu visualises les lieux !

\- Bien ! coupa Yamato, maintenant nous allons commencez la réunion !

\- Est-ce que tu peux m’attendre dehors s’il te plaît ? En temps normal les lieutenants n’ont pas le droit d’être présent ici, murmura Ukitake en se penchant vers Hasu.

Hasu ne se fit pas prier, s’inclinant devant Ukitake, puis Yamato, elle se hâta de quitter la réunion et put enfin souffler une fois dans le couloir. Elle poussa un long soupir, elle allait devoir s’habituer à supporter la présence écrasante des capitaines du Gotei 13, ça serait un bon entraînement à l’avenir pour résister aux forts réatsu. Lieutenant de la 13ème division… Le sourire béat, elle s’imaginait déjà l’annoncer à son supérieur Kira, enfin maintenant ça allait être son égal. La shinigami songea qu’elle allait lui cuisiner du tokoroten pour le remercier et qu’il faudra fêter ça. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que les portes s’ouvrirent et que les capitaines commençaient à partir. Une voix faussement amicale l’interpella :

\- Félicitation pour ta promotion Hasu, bonne continuation à la 13ème division et essaie de ne pas mourir prématurément…

Hasu toisa blasée son ex-capitaine Ichimaru, incapable de lui répondre. Mourir prématurément ? C’était quoi encore ces taquineries stupides? Elle s’apprêta à rétorquer lorsqu’Ukitake arriva tout souriant vers eux. Ichimaru le salua et prit congés dans ses quartiers. La jeune femme l’observait s’éloigner, enfin débarrassé de lui, depuis le temps qu’elle en rêvait…

\- On va aller à a division pour que je te présente tes futurs quartiers et que tu puisses commencer ton déménagement, dit gaiement le capitaine.

Hasu le suivit, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu’à ce que la shinigami lui demande, taquine :

\- Vous en avez mis du temps pour me poser la question… Vous hésitiez ?

\- Pas du tout ! répondit-il, à vrai dire ça fait longtemps que je tente de convaincre Gin de te recruter, il ne voulait pas te laisser quitter sa division.

\- Comme c’est étonnant… railla la shinigami.

Ukitake se tourna surprit vers Hasu, il ne se doutait pas que la relation entre elle et son ancien capitaine pouvait être aussi conflictuelle, mais il préféra ne pas aborder le sujet.

\- Oh ! Je suis tête en l’air ! s’exclama Ukitake, montre-moi ton bras gauche s’il te plaît.

Le capitaine accrocha l’insigne à Hasu dont les joues étaient devenues rouges, un peu gênée. Elle le remercia et ils arrivèrent à la division. La journée fut longue pour la shinigami qui dû se présenter à l’ensemble de la division dont l’accueil fut très amical, notamment de Rukia, ravie de la voir intégrer sa division. Rendant souvent visite à Ukitake auparavant, beaucoup la connaissait déjà et Hasu avait une très bonne réputation à travers le Gotei 13. La jeune femme était notamment connue pour sa gentillesse, droiture et son sens de l’honneur.

A la fin de la journée elle retourna à la 3ème division pour préparer son déménagement, elle tomba sur Kira et aborda fièrement son insigne.

\- Regarde Kira ! dit Hasu avec excitation, je suis devenue lieutenant de la 13ème division !

Le shinigami aborda un large sourire, heureux pour son amie et la félicita pour sa promotion. Néanmoins, il ressentit une pointe de tristesse à l’idée de la voir moins souvent, il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître et n’imaginait pas qu’il ait pu autant s’attacher à Hasu au cours de ces années. La jeune femme ressentait la même chose, quelques larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, sous le regard surpris de Kira.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis un peu émue, murmura Hasu, ça va quand même me manquer de ne plus être dans ta division… Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Kira, je ne l’oublierais pas ! Mais t’inquiète pas on continuera à se voir avec Matsumoto et Hisagi hein ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Kira avec bienveillance, puis il y a souvent des réunions entre lieutenants…

Kira l’accompagna pour l’aider dans son déménagement et organiser la grande fête qu’ils allaient faire pour sa promotion. Hasu songeait à ses futures tâches en tant que lieutenant, ainsi que prochains entraînements. Même si l’idée d’être le bras droit d’Ukitake lui plaisait énormément elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de vouloir monter encore les échelons. Capitaine Hasu, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres de la shinigami, oui ça sonnait plutôt bien…


	9. Karezakura

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent lentement les habitants du Seireitei, sauf Hasu qui n’avait pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit-là, à cause d’un cauchemar récurrent. Elle rêvait d’un homme aux longs cheveux blonds qu’elle tentait de retenir, en vain. Puis son désespoir hurlait son nom : Shinji ! Après elle se réveillait et pleurait, sans comprendre ce qui la tourmentait… Hasu était apparue dans ce monde, il y a 30 ans, sans aucun souvenir de son passé, néanmoins elle possédait déjà un zanpakutô, ce qui lui avait permis de devenir une shinigami. Son parcours fut long et périlleux, intégrant d’abord la 3ème division, elle devint ensuite lieutenant de la 13ème division, au côté du capitaine Jûshiro Ukitake.

Elle étira ses bras puis se leva nonchalamment. Quelques minutes après Hasu quitta ses appartements pour vérifier la paperasse qui l’attendait. Elle travaillait beaucoup plus que les autres vice-capitaines, Ukitake avait la santé fragile, il restait souvent alité dans sa chambre sans rien pouvoir faire. Du coup Hasu faisait ses devoirs de capitaine et elle dirigeait d’une main ferme la 13ème division. Elle était la seule à pouvoir assister aux réunions des capitaines, lorsqu’Ukitake se sentait trop faible. Les autres lieutenants l’enviaient un peu pour ça, mais elle les réprimandait sévèrement, cette situation, elle n’en profitait pas et elle préférait que son capitaine soit en bonne santé.

Toute la matinée elle s’occupa des documents qui s’étaient accumulé sur le bureau d’Ukitake, le temps passa si vite qu’elle ne se rendit pas compte que l’heure du repas était déjà passée. Elle marmonna un juron, elle venait d’oublier d’apporter le thé à son capitaine. Dans un excès de panique elle se dépêcha de ranger la paperasse puis fila en cuisine. Le moment du thé à midi était le moment de la journée préféré d’Hasu, elle le partageait avec son capitaine et ils discutaient. La jeune femme se dirigea doucement en direction des appartements d’Ukitake, une fois arrivée elle demanda d’une voix douce si elle pouvait entrer.

\- Bien sûr, entre Hasu, répondit la voix faible du capitaine.

Sans tarder elle ouvrit la porte coulissante, la lumière éclaira la peau pâle d’Ukitake. Il adressa un sourire fatigué à Hasu, s’assit sur son lit, toujours dans son kimono gris qu’il portait lors de sa convalescence.

\- Excusez mon retard, murmura Hasu en baissant les yeux

\- Quel retard ? demanda-t-il en rigolant

Il se leva pour prendre l’air, puis se posa sur la terrasse, observant le jardin, Hasu le rejoint vite avec le plateau et lui servit du thé. Le capitaine la remercia en abordant son habituel sourire chaleureux, il adorait ces moments avec son lieutenant, il s’ennuyait tellement à rester enfermé. Il remarqua la fatigue sur le visage de la jeune femme, il se sentit coupable, il savait qu’elle travaillait beaucoup à sa place, même si il lui interdisait et l’obligeait à se reposer. Mais Hasu était une femme têtue, elle continuait à travailler contre l’avis de son capitaine. Il se dit que de toute façon, quoi qu’il dise, il ne changerait jamais la shinigami, elle avait une détermination à toute épreuve.

\- Tu me sembles fatiguée Hasu, tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet pour sa santé

Hasu lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et mentit en disant que tout allait bien. Elle n’avait jamais parlé de ses cauchemars à quelqu’un, elle n’osait pas se confier et préférait garder ça pour elle.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, dit doucement Ukitake avec un sourire, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

Hasu prit un air gêné, ses mains se resserrèrent sur la tasse, elle fixait le fond du récipient, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Après tout pourquoi ne pas en parler à Ukitake ? Elle l’adorait, lui accordait toute sa confiance et elle se doutait bien qu’il n’était pas du genre à répéter les secrets des autres.

\- Vous avez raison, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas que d’autres l’entende, j’ai encore fait le même cauchemar….

\- Un cauchemar ? interrogea le capitaine, piqué par la curiosité.

\- Oui, répondit-t-elle, la voix soudain devenue triste, c’est toujours le même homme qui hante mes cauchemars. A chaque fois j’essaie de le retenir, mais je n’y parvins pas. Alors je panique, le désespoir me prend, je l’appelle mais il ne se retourne pas. Ensuite je me réveille. J’ai l’impression que ce réveil est douloureux, comme si toute mon âme souffrait et j’ai l’impression qu’il me manque quelque chose…

Ukitake avait suivi toute l’explication avec beaucoup de sérieux, il se demandait bien pourquoi ce cauchemar tourmentait tant Hasu. Avait-t-il un rapport avec son amnésie ? Alors il demanda :

\- Quel est le nom de cet homme ?

Hasu s’apprêta à répondre lorsqu’une adolescente arriva en courant, un sourire s’étira sur ses lèvres, c’était Rukia, une amie très proche. A vrai dire elle la considérait un peu comme sa fille, elle la trouvait débordante d’énergie mais des fois elle pouvait se montrer très sérieuse. La shinigami aux cheveux d’ébènes s’inclina respectueusement devant Ukitake et Hasu. La lieutenant la réprimanda aussitôt :

\- Je t’ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas te montrer aussi formel envers moi, ce n’est pas la peine !

Ukitake éclata de rire et la taquina :

\- Je te dis pourtant la même chose et tu continus à le faire…

La vice-capitaine rougit jusqu’aux oreilles, elle aurait aimé se cacher sous terre, Rukia ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

\- Que veux-tu Rukia ? demanda Ukitake avec bienveillance.

Rukia repris soudain un air sérieux et dit d’une voix forte et claire :

\- Je venais annoncer mon départ dans le monde réel et aussi vous faire mes aux revoirs !

\- Ah oui ! s’exclama le capitaine, c’est vrai que c’est aujourd’hui ! Le temps passe vite… Fais attention à toi Rukia, bonne chance !

La shinigami le remercia, se tourna vers son lieutenant, Hasu, en état de choc, celle-ci cria :

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?!

La jeune fille s’excusa, effectuant milles courbettes devant Hasu.

\- Je suis désolée ! En ce moment tu semblais très occupée par ton travail, je ne voulais pas t’importuner !

Hasu soupira, c’était bien de sa faute si elle n’était pas au courant, elle travaillait beaucoup trop ces derniers temps.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, viens, je vais t’accompagner jusqu’à la porte menant au Senkaimon.

Rukia accepta volontiers, c’était la première fois qu’elle était en mission dans le monde réel et cela l’intimidait un peu. Hasu la suivit jusqu’à une arche imposante, elle menait au Seikaimon. C’était un passage reliant le monde réel à la Soul Society. Rukia se tourna vers sa lieutenant, elle dit mal à l’aise :

\- J’ignore combien de temps je vais rester là-bas …

Elle affichait une mine triste, Hasu l’enlaça pour la rassurer et dit d’une voix enjouée :

\- Ne t’inquiète pas ! On se reverra bientôt, amuse-toi bien dans le monde réel et surtout fait bien attention à toi !

\- Merci, murmura Rukia, à bientôt.

L’arche du Seikaimon fut soudain remplie d’une vive lumière blanche, le passage venait de s’ouvrir, Rukia s’y engouffra en adressant un sourire à sa vice-capitaine. Hasu lui rendit mais elle ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un mauvais pressentiment, comme si son officier était en danger.

Le crépuscule arrivait, Hasu méditait dehors, sur sa journée, elle aurait bien aimé passer plus de temps avec Rukia avant son départ. De plus, elle n’avait pas eu le temps de raconter son cauchemar à Ukitake, pas grave pensa-t-elle, une autre fois... Un mouvement dans son dos attira son attention, elle se retourna et vit Ukitake accompagné de son ami proche, Kyôraku. C’était le capitaine de la 8ème division, il portait un magnifique kimono rose par-dessus ses vêtements de shinigami et un chapeau de paille lui cachait le visage. Ils discutaient tranquillement comme deux vieux amis et Ukitake le fit rentrer dans ses appartements. Les deux hommes n’avaient pas accordé un seul regard à la jeune femme, elle se demanda s’ils les avaient vus. D’habitude ils la saluaient puis Hasu venait leur apporter des collations.

Ce soir-là elle se demandait si c’était nécessaire qu’elle le fasse, peut-être que les capitaines voulaient discuter seule à seule. Hasu observait les étoiles pensive, elle avait bien envie de bouger pour voir d’autres lieutenants. Ses pas la menèrent hors de sa division, elle errait dans les ruelles, sans trop savoir où aller, perdue dans ses pensées. La jeune femme s’ennuyait en ce moment, elle faisait que de la paperasse et aurait bien aimé partir en mission, les combats l’attiraient énormément. Elle se rendit compte soudain qu’elle était devant les quartiers de la 11ème division, composée essentiellement d’hommes assoiffés de combat. En restant ici elle risquait d’avoir des ennuis, ou plutôt les autres risquaient d’en avoir se dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Hasu n’était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Un homme aux crânes chauve apparut devant la shinigami, elle le connaissait bien, c’était Ikkaku, un jour elle avait failli le tuer lors d’un violent combat. Elle fut surprise de ne pas le voir avec Yumichika, son meilleur ami avec qui elle s’entendait bien. Un large sourire s’étira sur ses lèvres et il dit amicalement :

\- Yo Hasu ! Tu viens m’accorder une revanche ?

\- Non désolée, répondit-elle gentiment, je ne suis pas ici pour me battre ce soir.

Le shinigami arqua un sourcil, se demandant bien ce qu’elle faisait ici si ce n’est pas pour croiser le fer, la mémoire lui revint soudain.

\- Ah en fait ! Tu savais que Renji Abarai est devenu le lieutenant de la 6ème division ? Il fait une fête ce soir, j’y vais, tu veux m’accompagner ?

Renji Abarai… Hasu en avait entendu parler à travers la bouche de Rukia, c’était un ami d’enfance de la jeune fille. Ils avaient vécu tous les deux dans le Rukonjai avant d’intégrer l’académie des shinigami. Ensuite Rukia s’était faite adopter par la famille Kuchiki, depuis ils s’étaient un peu perdu de vue. Hasu réfléchissait, aucun lieutenant ne l’avais prévenu, elle ne désirait pas s’incruster dans la fête tel un parasite. Elle remarqua qu’Ikkaku attendait intensivement sa réponse, elle s’était perdue dans ses pensées, ça arrivait souvent à la shinigami qui avait un tempérament un peu rêveur par moment.

\- Oui, répondit-elle pour mettre fin à l’impatience du shinigami.

Elle se maudit intérieurement, pourquoi elle avait dit oui ? Elle ne pouvait plus se défiler maintenant.

\- Super ! Allons-y ! s’exclama-t-il.

La jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants s’était arrêtée dans les quartiers de la 6ème division, plus particulièrement dans les jardins. Elle avait fait signe à Ikkaku d’y aller, d’où elle était, elle entendait les rires, elle les retrouverait sans problème. Hasu fixait d’un air songeur les plantes qu’elle trouvait magnifiques, la shinigami était passionnée par tout ce qui touchait à la nature, c’est la première fois qu’elle voyait autant d’espèces rares dans des jardins du Gotei 13. Son regard fut attiré par un arbre qui n’allait pas du tout avec les autres. Il n’avait pas de feuille malgré le fait que ça soit le printemps, elle en déduit qu’il était mort et c’était probablement un cerisier. Hasu ne comprenait pas, pourquoi laisser un arbre mort ici ?

\- Étrange n’est-ce pas ? dit une voix assez froide.

La shinigami sursauta, elle reconnut tout de suite cette voix, c’était Byakuya Kuchiki, le capitaine de la 6ème division, appartenant à la famille noble la plus prestigieuse de la Soul Society. Elle se retourna, doucement, son regard croisa les yeux sombres de l’homme et ses cheveux d’ébènes étaient détachés. Hasu réalisa avec horreur qu’elle s’était trop éloignée, elle devait se trouver dans les quartiers privés du capitaine, elle osait à peine respirer. Byakuya observa la lieutenant, il avait senti bien avant son réatsu, il dégageait une tel puissance, il ne doutait pas que cette femme puisse devenir un jour capitaine. Il l’avait vu observer le cerisier mort, en général personne n’accordait autant d’intérêt à ses quartiers. Hasu fut mal à l’aise face au regard intense du capitaine, elle décida de fixer le sol lorsque Byakuya lui demanda :

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis désolée, j’étais venue voir Renji Abarai pour le féliciter de sa promotion mais je crois que je me suis un peu perdue, répondit-elle d’une voix paniquée.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, murmura Byakuya.

Hasu fut surprise, elle connaissait Byakuya comme un homme froid, insociable et sévère. Pourtant il n’avait fait aucun reproche à la jeune femme, pour l’instant. Elle releva le regard, le capitaine semblait perdu dans ses pensées, une drôle de lueur passa dans ses yeux, puis il observa d’un air triste le cerisier mort, il raconta d’une voix lente :

\- Ce cerisier fut planté par ma défunte mère, c’était un arbre magnifique, ma mère aussi. Mais elle est morte et le cerisier a commencé à dépérir, j’ai tout fait pour le sauver, sans succès…

La shinigami éprouva de la compassion pour lui, il gardait cette arbre, même mort, en souvenir de sa mère. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour le cerisier.

\- D’ailleurs, vas-tu bientôt publier la suite sur les variétés de cerisiers japonais ? interrogea soudain le capitaine la voix empreinte de curiosité.

Un silence de mort s’installa, la shinigami se tourna vers Byakuya, essayant de dissimuler au mieux son malaise. Lui lire sa rubrique « Les p’tites bêtes d’Hasu » ? Elle n’osa pas dire que ses écrits étaient plutôt destinés aux enfants, mais ne put s’empêcher de se sentir honorer qu’un adulte aussi noble que le chef du clan Kuchiki puisse s’y intéresser. Elle répondit d’un ton joyeux :

\- Je n’avais pas vraiment prévu de le sortir cette années mais si vraiment vous y tenez je vais faire en sorte de le publier prochainement capitaine Kuchiki, en espérant qu’il vous plaira !

\- Hasu ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tout le monde t’attend !

Mastumoto, la vice-capitaine de la 10ème division posa ses mais sur ses hanches, l’air mécontente, mais eut un sursaut en apercevant Byakuya. Celui-ci leur tourna le dos sans dire un mot et retourna vers ses appartements. La femme rousse aux attributs généreuse l’observait d’un air interrogateur :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu faisais avec le capitaine Kuchiki ? ‘

\- Rien, mentit-elle, je m’étais juste égarée.

Matsumoto la ramena en direction de la soirée, elle fut accueillie avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme de la part des autres lieutenants. Hasu sourit, leur bonheur était contagieux, elle se sentait tellement bien, ça faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas vu ses pairs. Renji discutait tranquillement avec ses amis, Hisagi et Kira. Hisagi était un homme avec beaucoup d’humour, même si il se montrait très sérieux des fois, Hasu n’oublierait jamais le jour où ils s’étaient rencontrés. C’est lui qui l’avait trouvé, avec Kira, errante dans le Rukonjai, amnésique, il lui avait sauvé la vie en tuant un hollow. Elle connaissait très bien Kira aussi, ayant débutée sa carrière de shinigami dans la 3ème division, il l’avait beaucoup aidé dans ses entrainements et ils étaient devenus des amis très proches. C’était un homme plus timide mais gentil. Elle se dirigea vers eux, voulant féliciter Renji, elle lui dit de sa voix douce :

\- Bravo Renji pour ta promotion, tu le méritais amplement !

Celui-ci sourit, légèrement intimidé par la jeune femme, il connaissait sa réputation de shinigami redoutable. Il la remercia chaleureusement puis lui servit un verre de saké, elle le but d’une traite, enfin fit semblant. Kira, lui, commençait déjà à être éméché, il parlait de façon incohérente, la jeune femme commença à le taquiner gentiment. Puis Hasu scruta le comité, elle aimait bien observer les autres, son regard se posa sur la douce Hinamori. C’était une jeune femme qui lui semblait gentille mais tellement fragile d’une certaine manière. Elle se perdit dans sa contemplation des autres, elle entendait à peine les discussions, ce n’étaient que de faibles murmures à ses oreilles. L’esprit d’Hasu s’embrouilla, elle pensait à l’homme de ses cauchemars, Shinji. Qui était-il ? Que représentait-il pour elle ? Elle devait forcément l’avoir connue avant de perdre la mémoire… Quelqu’un la secoua en disant :

\- Ohé Hasu ! Tu dors, à quoi penses-tu ?

Hasu regarda étonnée Matsumoto qui la toisait avec un air suspicieux, elle devait poser la question, ça la travaillait trop.

\- Quelqu’un connait-il un shinigami du nom de Shinji ? demanda-t-elle tout haut

Un silence pesant s’abattit soudain dans la salle, tout le monde la fixait d’une façon étrange, elle se sentit mal à l’aise. Ikkaku s’approcha, c’était le moins surpris, il dit :

\- Shinji Hirako ? C’était un capitaine de la 5ème division, je l’ai déjà vu lorsque j’ai intégré la 11ème division.

\- Où est-il maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Il est mort il y a une centaine d’années, c’est Aizen, son lieutenant à l’époque qui a pris la relève.

Le visage d’Hasu devint plus pâle que d’habitude, une douleur indescriptible lui lacera le cœur, pourquoi souffrait-elle autant de savoir Shinji mort ? Elle se sentait perdue, elle avait rêvé d’un homme mort ? C’était impossible. Hasu ne laissa rien paraître aux autres, les invitant joyeusement à boire une autre tournée. Kira l’observait au loin, il avait bien senti le trouble de son amie dans son réatsu…


End file.
